For The Best
by Cam Goes HAM
Summary: Inspired by Oxygen's "I'm Having Their Baby." 16 year-old Rachel and Quinn have decided to put their babies up for adoption. 17 years later the girls are on the hunt for their birth parents. Faberry, Brittana in later chapters. Warning G!p Quinn!
1. Birth

**Chapter 1: Birth.**

* * *

"We've got another girl!" The Doctor's voice was quiet to her. Like elevator music or when you leave the TV on while you're trying to sleep. All she could hear were the soft cries of her daughters. Two lovely, beautiful baby girls. Quinn was in a trance, in awe of how a foolish mistake could give them the most precious gifts anyone could ever have. The doctor wrapped the little baby in a soft, pink and handed her two the small woman in the hospital bed. Rachel cried softly juggling the other baby in one arm so her sister could rest in her other. Her babies, her precious babies. She glanced up at the Father of her children and smiled sadly.

"Quinn, come and meet your children." Her voice breaks her trance, like snapping a twig. Her Feet carry her towards the bed. Her blonde hair falling into her eyes as she looked down at the mother of her world. Hazel eyes filled with tears as she came into realization. Time is of the essence, she has to make her time with them worth it. She smiles sadly, pushing her hair back from her eyes. Rachel notices, that's what she does when she's stressed. Rachel is stressed to, their all stressed. "Do you want to hold her?" She says quietly, shyly. What if Quinn doesn't want them? She won't blame her if she doesn't. After all she's only 16. Their both only 16, she's making the blonde grow up to fast. Quinn nods, holding out her arms. She's anxious, she wants to see her daughter's face. Will she resemble her? Would they resemble her? Or would they take after their beautiful mother? Rachel gently hands the newborn to her father. She wraps both arms around her older sister of 12 minutes. Quinn's hands are tucked under the babies armpits, she holds the baby to the sky. As if seeing if she is real. She is, she can feel the warmth, and she can feel her heart beat. Hear her gentle sobs, smell her scent. She shifts positions holding the baby with her head resting in the crook of her elbow. Quinn smiles, she's gorgeous. They both are. She analyzes her face. She laughs softly, the baby had really light brown hair. Almost golden, the color of a new penny. She looks like Quinn, she has Quinn's features. Her perfect nose, rosy lips. She a mole on her left cheek, on her nose, and on her fore-head above her dark eye brows.

"Hi baby." She whispers, almost as if talking to loud will break her. The baby shifts opening her eyes, her beautiful eyes. Quinn gasps, her eyes are beautiful. They're such a light brown that they were nearly the color of caramel, with little flecks of gold and green. Hazel, she has Quinn's eyes! Quinn is overjoyed, she places a kiss to her fore-head, her cheeks, her nose everywhere. The baby giggles, she had Rachel's smile. Her deep dimples showing with her adorable toothless smile. Pure joy in her twinkling eyes at seeing her father. Rachel's heart clenches at the sight. She wishes they didn't have to do this. But they have to. It's the best for their babies. She glances down at the baby in her own arms. Her hair is dirty blonde, almost brown. Her eyes, wide and curious are green with little brown flecks. She looks exactly like Rachel though her skin color and blonde hair is entirely Quinn's. She has a dimpled chin and one on her left side. Truly beautiful they are.

"Have you decided on names yet?" Doctor Cameron Knight asks curiously. She's aware of their situation. It's such a sad one. Rachel nods sadly. She wants Quinn to name the one in her arms.

"I want to name this one." She bites her lip. "Daisy." It's a beautiful name, her favorite flowers after Gardenias.

"What about this one?" Quinn says, not taking her eyes off of her daughter. Rachel chuckles as she shifts Daisy into more comfortable position.

"You decide." She smiles.

Quinn's eyes widen, a blush on her pale cheeks. "R-really? You want me to choose?" She stammers in excitement. Rachel nods and kisses Daisy on the fore-head making her giggle. Quinn smiles tears in her hazel eyes. She knows the perfect name for this beautiful little bundle of joy. "Alexandria." Such a romantic name, the name if Rachel's great grandmother. Rachel looks up, tears in her brown eyes. She thinks she loves Quinn. Not just because of the care and love she's been showering her with for the past nine months. She would have been a brilliant father. "My three favorite girls in the world. Rachel, Alex and Daisy." She smiles. Daisy sneezes, as tears fall onto her nose. "Come and meet you sister Alex." Quinn says walking toward Rachel. She sits on the edge of the bed and kisses Rachel's hair. Alex glances at her sister with curiosity in her hazel eyes. She reaches over with her tiny hands and grabs her sister's. Daisy giggles, her eyes shining. Rachel smiles. "She'll protect you Daisy. I know she'll take care of you." Rachel says sadly. She wishes so much for a change, she'd give up everything to be with her daughters, but she can't. The hospital doors creak open, and in walks Santana, Brittney, and Puck.

"Your dads are talking to the doctors." Santana whispers, "And the Brooks."

Rachel cringes at the last part, but smiles anyway. "Guys come and meet your nieces." Their eyes lighten up. They shuffle towards the girls and stare at the newborn infants. Puck sighs. "So much for football." They laugh, Puck had been hoping for a nephew so he could teach him to play sports. Puck was only kidding, he loves his nieces already. Santana smiles at Rachel. "Who knew the Dwarf could make something so precious." Rachel smirked at Santana, for once having something to brag about. "Here, 'Tana hold your neice." Rachel said. Santana's big dark eyes widened. Quinn handed Alex over to Puck who was holding his breath. Santana gulped but took her. She was amazed by how warm and soft the baby was. She kissed her head while Brittney looked over in pure adoration. Was this how Santana would be with their children? She could only hope.

"What are their names?" Puck asked blowing kisses into Alex's hair. Quinn chuckled, who knew the resident badass was so good with kids?

"The one you're holding Puck is Alexandria Barbra Berry and that's Daisy Charlotte Fabray." Rachel said whispering their last names a bit. Santana heard her though.

"Hi Daisy! I'm your auntie Santana! Can you say Santana?" She cooed kissing her cheeks.

"San, she's like 30 minutes old, she hasn't even said Momma yet." Quinn scolded. Santana waved her off. "Don't listen to her Daisy, your daddy is an idiot. You'll be the smartest baby ever!" Quinn scoffed.

"Puck, can I hold Alex?" Brittany asked sweetly. Puck tore his eyes from his neice and bared his teeth at Brittany like a rabid dog. They laughed and Santana smacked the back of his head.

"You besta lets my woman holds da baby Puckerman." Santana snarled. Rachel covered Daisy's ears. "Don't speak in street around my baby!" Rachel yelled.

Puck reluctantly handed Alex over to the blonde dancer. Brittany smiled sadly. "If we could keep you, I'd teach you how to dance." She murmured.

Santana glanced at Rachel with fresh tears in her eyes. "Do you really have to do this Rae?" It's the first time she's even attempted to call her by her real name.

Rachel leaned into Quinn. "It's the best for them." She whispered. "I hope we can still be in their lives though."

"Us too Dwarf, us too."

* * *

**Apparently someone thought It'd be funny to delete my story, "And Then There Were Two." It wasn't. Please enjoy this story for now while I do somethings regarding it. I'll have to rewrite it though. I'm going to make major changes to it two so whatever you have in your head about it, empty it. Take care for now. Also this was inspired by the Oxygen TV series, I'm Having Their Baby. Please enjoy and Review!**

** -Camren**


	2. 17 years later

**_Chapter 2: 17 years later._**

* * *

_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child_

_Holy Infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Silent night, holy night!_

_Shepherds quake at the sight_

_Glories stream from heaven afar_

_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!_

_Christ, the Saviour is born_

_Christ, the Saviour is born_

_Silent night, holy night_

_Son of God, love's pure light_

_Radiant beams from Thy holy face_

_With the dawn of redeeming grace_

_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_

_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth._

_She was getting tired. The sweet tune and this woman would haunt her dreams. This beautiful woman with the voice of an angel. Every night she would here this song, being whispered into her ears. Her eyelids got heavy every time. The woman's long brown hair would tickle her nose as her warm breath would be soft on her rosy cheeks. There was always a girl next to her, her hair the color of the sun and her eyes calm as the ocean. She never could see their faces. They would be blurry. The tune would always be in her ears. The sweet tune she didn't even know. She could always feel the mysterious woman's tears on her cheeks, sliding down her face onto her neck. Stopping on her heart. She would always hear the brown haired girl's sobs as she was carried away. Her cries would reach your ears, pushing through skin and pierce you heart. Was this how Inuyasha felt when he was betrayed by his love Kikyo? The girl with the sun on her head would hold the other in her arms as tears leaked out from her calm eyes. A raging storm at sea. She could hear her name being chanted over and over again, like a mantra._

"Alex! Alex!** ALEX**!" She could literally feel her breath on her neck and-

"Alex wake up! We'll be late for school!"

Alex Brookes blinked open her hazel eyes and looked around. That dream again. It's been haunting her ever since she was 3. She brushed her copper colored hair out of her eyes and glanced up. She was met with the annoyed blue eyes of Stephanie Brooks. Her older sister even though they looked nothing alike. Steph has nearly snow white blonde hair and light blue eyes. So did their parents, the only resemblance she shared with in this family was with her other sister Daisy. The tiny green eyed beauty was the sweetest thing you'll ever meet.

"What?" Alex said rubbing her eyes tiredly. Stephanie's eyes softened as she rubbed her little sister's penny hair. "Mother and Father want us dressed and down for breakfast in 20." She said a little quieter. Alex groaned, she hates getting up for school almost as much as going to it.

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes." Stephanie said pulling the covers off of her head. "C'mon Alex." She petted her hair once more before walking out the door. Reluctantly, she crawled out of her warm bed. Alex was told growing up she would be a beautiful woman. Well, beautiful was an understatement. She was breath-taking. Her russet colored hair was long and still baby soft. Her sister would playfully call it flippy because it would curl and flip in random places. Her bangs were long and swept neatly to the side. It was long and lengthy reaching the middle of her back. Her skin was flawless and light, almost glowing. In her parents eyes she was an angel, perfectly well mannered, smart and well composed woman that they would show off to the neighbors. But in reality she was a little demon. She smoked, drank, partied 24/7, slept around with more girls than she had done homework. She had her belly button pierced and multiple tattoos. Including one of a dragon on her shoulder. She even did underground MMA with her friends, that her parents also hated . She was a wild teen, drove her teachers crazy. Her parents, John and Kate were very strict and very religious. They hated a lot of things, but they really really, really, hated Blacks, Mexicans, and Gays. It's funny because she hung out and partied with the blacks and Mexicans and she was gay. She turned on the shower and stripped herself of her clothes. She let the warm water cascade down her body with a content sigh. After washing, rinsing, and repeating she turned off the shower and slipped back into her room. She towel dried her hair and body while humming Silent Night. She can't get that song out of her head no matter what she did. After she did her makeup she looked through her drawers and pulled out a red and white letterman, some black skinny jeans, and a Superman sleeveless tee. She loves superman. She slipped on her red vans and brushed her hair over her eyebrow piecing. If her parents saw them, they would flip. They hated body modifications. Basically they hated different. That also included Rock music, hip hop, trance, techno, dubstep, and Gangsta rap. Alex rubbed her temples tiredly and grabbed her phone (she luckily had) and grabbed her bag. She checked her appearance one more time and walked out the door nearly knocked over her sister Daisy.

"Oh my bad Daisy didn't see you there." Alex smirked, she loved her sister to death but her height was something to notice. She was only 5'0ft at 17. Daisy frowned.

"While I must agree my height is rather unnatural for someone my age I would like it if you would refrain from making rude comments about it, Alex!" She huffed crossing her arms. She was wearing a dark grey skirt, (Pretty sure her parents will say something about the length) and a tight black and white cardigan. Like her twin, she was also breth-taking. Alex chuckled before taking her sister into her strong arms and kissing her head softly. "I'm sorry Daisy." She said rubbing her back. Daisy buried her head into Alex's chest; she felt her sister's chest rumble at her words. Alex gave one last squeeze before letting her and wrapping her arm around her petite shoulders. They'd always been super close. Maybe it's because their twins. Once they reached the kitchen they made their way to the table where Stephanie and their parents sat already.

"Good morning Mother, Father." Daisy greeted politely as she smoothed down her skirt and sat down.

"Good morning Daisy. Good morning Alexandria." John greeted sort of robotically. Alex cringed at her full name, but said nothing.

"Yeah, hi." John frowned at her lack of enthusiasm. Stephanie giggled, She thinks Alex is hilarious. Alex sat down and began to eat. Kate cleared her throat. "We have to say grace!"

Alex groaned. They said grace more than Birdman said Nigga. And that's saying something. They all gripped each other's hands as John began. "Thank you for this wonderful meal, and wonderful day. May our sins be purified and we find eternal happiness, Ay men." Happiness? Please they didn't even own a TV.

"Ay men." They all began eating again.

20 minutes later Kate was washing dishes while they sat at the table quietly. "Do you girls need a ride to school?" John said not looking up from the Bible.

"No Tiger is picking us up." Alex said fiddling with her phone. John stiffened, he does not like Tiger for two reasons. She's half black half Mexican, and gay. That is all.

"Oh."

After another 5 minutes they were grabbing their bags and heading out the door. Tiger sat in her black Bentley convertible on her phone. Once the three girls entered the vehicle did she look up, her piercing blue eyes glaring at the window. John peeked through the window in rage. He does not like this girl at all.

"You okay Ty?" Daisy asked sweetly. Tiger smiled and kissed her hand. "Of course beautiful." Daisy blushed and put her seatbelt on. Alex gagged while Stephanie giggled. She started the car and literally sped off. The smell of burnt rubber lingered in the driveway.

"You ready for this?" Tiger asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

"What school? Pssh I can pass Mr. Hale's test with my eyes closed." Alex huffed.

"No I mean your match tonight with Bertha."

"Oh." Bertha was a big bitch. A real big bitch, she had to watch out.

"Yes! Totally!"

Tiger smirked. "Do your best Rose is going to be there." Alex's heart skipped a bit. Rose was the most beautiful girl at Carmel High. She was small, like Daisy and had long black hair and light brown eyes. Alex' had a crush on her since 9th grade.

"I got this Ty!" She said pounding her chest. _I got this_. Today is going to be something else.

* * *

**People of Earth, I come with Chapter 2. Take me to your Reviews. Ahah, I've started rewriting And Then There Were Two again already. Stay calm, it will be up within the week. For now enjoy this story. Next chapter….you'll have to find out. Review please!**

**-Camren.**


	3. Corruption

**Chapter 3. Corruption.**

* * *

"Hey Tiger, who's this singing?" Alex asked the raven-haired driver, referring to the radio. This women's voice was familiar, but foreign at the same time. Tiger's blue eyes scrunched up in thought. "Oh, this is Rachel Fabray." She replied. Rachel Fabray.. Her voice is like.. amazing. Pure and sweet, reminds her of Daisy's soul.

"Wow, she's an amazing singer." Alex said honestly.

"Yeah, she is. Drop-dead gorgeous too. So's her wife." Tiger said. Her wife? She's gay and married? Why hasn't she ever heard of her? Oh yeah, John's not fond of gayness.

"Who's she married to?" Daisy asked from the backseat. She was intrigued, she always was intrigued by same sex couples.

"Quinn Fabray. You know, the hot shot Actress that stars as 'Adrian' in Dance with the Devil?" Dance with the Devil was an amazing movie; of course they'd had to sneak off to see it because John wouldn't let them see anything with the word devil. It was about a demon girl who fell in love with a mortal. In the end, the demon girl left back to hell while the mortal was pregnant with her child. Poor Adrian, didn't even know she has a daughter. Alex shuddered she couldn't imagine how sad it would be to be separated from your love or you mother or father.

"They have kids?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, a daughter named Angel." Angel.. Beautiful name. "Adopted her?"

"What? No she's biologically theirs."

Alex was confused. What the fuck? How? "How? You said they were women."

Tiger frowned. Oh, of course they didn't know **JOHN** doesn't like different. "Um Quinn is intersexed." Intersexed?

"What's that?" Alex and Stephanie said at the same time.

"It's basically a hermaphrodite." Daisy piped up.

_Silence._

Daisy sighed. "She has male genitalia."

_Silence_

"Oh for the love of god, she has a **penis**!" Daisy huffed, these women should pick up a book sometime.

"OHHHHHHHHH, why didn't you just say so Daisy?" Daisy crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"So, what's the baby look like?" Alex said, she was very curious.

"No one knows, she's a newborn and besides we wouldn't know right away. They'd have the paparazzi on their asses so they have hired help." Of course.

"Do you think they fu-"

"**OH LOOK SCHOOL**!" Stephanie said changing the subject. Tiger laughed and pulled up into the student parking lot. The exited the car once she found a park. Tiger grabbed Daisy's hand and gently eased her from the backseat of their convertible. Daisy blushed a bit and thanked her. Alex watched them closely; she knows Tiger's got a crush on her sister. They'd be a hot couple. Tiger's sexy as hell and a great kisser. What? She's made out AND has had sex with her. No strings attached though, that's how she rolls. Stephanie noticed to. "They'd be cute together."

"Yeah." They all walked towards the school ignoring the usual wolf whistles and cat calls they got every time they were seen. Alex smirked, she loves attention. From the girls mostly, the boys were kind of annoying.

* * *

"**Yo Yo YO ALEX**!" Alex turned to see a busty blonde barreling her way towards the copper haired girl. Fucking Eren Apollo was the loudest, most ghetto white girl you'll ever meet. She lives down in _Lima Heights Adjacent_ though, so that's probably why. "Sup Eren?" Alex said shaking hands with the blue-eyed bullhorn. Seriously this bitch would scream at you so loud your ears with explode. She smiled, she was hot though.

"I heard you takin' on Big Bertha tonight!" She tried to say lowly. She didn't succeed for a group of students turned their attention towards the pair. A raven-haired goddess also turned her brown eyed gaze towards them. Alex smirked. She's got this. She hasn't lost a fight yet.

"I gots this!" She said confidently. "The bigger they are the harder they fall right?" she asked the crowd who cheered and nodded in agreement. The brown-eyed beauty smiled and walked off towards the restroom. Alex saw her walk away and she wanted to follow. Eren noticed who she was staring at and decided to help her out. "**Ay! Who wants to see Alex vs. America**!?" She pulled out an iPad from god knows where and held it up. The crowd nodded and immediately circled around the busty blonde. Alex laughed , America was this crazy bitch she had taken down a week ago. Sending Eren a grateful smile she headed towards the restroom. She ran a hand through her bronze colored hair before entering the bathroom. She smiled when she saw the brown eyed girl fixing her hair in the gigantic mirror. She looked up as Alex entered and smiled slightly. She was intrigued with her; she's beautiful, and dangerous.

"So I heard you're coming to my fight tonight." Alex drawled, pushing her hair back. It fell back into place almost instantly.

The girl nodded. "I am."

Alex smiled and walked towards her, stopping a few feet in front. She was taller than her. The other girls head only level with her chest. She looked down into swirling mahogany depths and smiled lopsidedly. The girl bit her lip, she loves Alex's eyes. Bright and alert, but also filled with mystery and ….danger?

"Why Rose? You don't seem like the type of girl who enjoys watching half naked women fight for money and bragging rights." Alex observed, never breaking eye contact. Rose laughed, a soft exhale of air from her full red lips. Her warm breath tickling Alex's exposed neck.

"I'm full of surprises." She said lowly, almost flirtatiously. Alex gulped, she's vulnerable. Like a black deer in the snow. Rose is the predator, the tiger in the bushes. She makes her knees go weak, the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Her heart hammering in her chest. Can Rose hear it? She probably can. Rose lifted herself slightly on her tip-toes and brushed her lips ever so softly over Alex's. Alex felt her temperature rise, her blood rushing through her veins. She felt ALIVE. She placed her hands on Rose's small waist as she placed hers on Alex's chest.

"What are you doing to me?" she whispered against her lips. Her gorgeous hazel eyes locked with Rose's brown ones. She notices from their close proximity that her eyes have little flecks of green in them. Rose trails her hands up Alex's neck, tangling them into russet hair. She pushed her lips against Alex's. Alex's eyes fluttered close her grip on her waist tightening. But as soon as it started it was over. When Alex opened her eyes Rose was gone. What the? Alex licked her lips in confusion. Was it a day dream? No it couldn't be. She could still feel her lips pressed softly against her own. Strawberries and flowers.

"What is she doing to me?" she asked herself this time running her hands through her hair. She felt dizzy, her heart was still hammering in her chest. She felt something warm running down her lips. She touched them tenderly. Blood? Her fingertips a deep red, the color of a…..

_Rose_.

She wiped her nose with the back of her hand, smearing blood on her wrist. Her legs felt like jelly. Her heart was beginning to calm down. She placed a hand on her chest, as if to hold it in place.

_What is happening to me_?

* * *

**Los Angeles, California. Quinn's condo.**

"Can you say Santana?" The raven-haired girl said to the blonde haired infant on her lap. The older blonde sighed and chuckled. "Santana, we've been through this before! She's 3 months old! She has only just uttered the word 'Mama."

Santana waved her off. "Don't listen to your daddy Angel, she's an idiot! You'll be the smartest baby ever!" Quinn scoffed.

"Where have I heard this before?" She said bitterly. Santana's jaw clenched in rage. The nerve of those people! They'd cut off every single one of communication with them. The Brookes, who seemed so sweet and innocent, prevented all contact with their daughters for 17 years.

"I'll find them Quinn. If it's the last thing I do." She growled. They were her nieces and she loved them. "If it's the last thing I do."

Quinn's eyes softened, Santana's a detective for **LAPD**. Very successful. Who knew bitchness and endless prying could end up in being the best detective in LA? She even has her own child. Naya. The beautiful half white half Latina child had black hair and the most amazing blue eyes ever. Brittany was a dancer who had danced with the biggest celebrities around the world and was at their condo with their daughter currently. Rachel was getting ready to head to Lima for a concert and to visit her dads. Rachel's followed her dream, she's a big Broadway singer and a side model. They years had been good to all off them. They barley looked a day over 20. Puck and married Lauren and had a daughter named Selena. It's cute. He was kind off upset because he'd wanted a son so he could teach him to play football but he loved his little girl to death.

"We're going to Lima with you." Santana said rocking Angel gently. Quinn nodded.

"We'll find them if it's the last thing we do. And when we do, I'm punching those son's of bitches in the face." Quinn said.

_Please my precious children be safe. Daddy's coming._

* * *

**Hiya pals! Ew nevermind, hey guys. Um I'm currently writing the next chapter for Monster so look out for that! WHEW, was it hot in there two yall when Rose and Alex were in the bathroom. Boy, oh jesus that was hot. I was squirming in my seat and my parents were looking at me like I was an idiot. LOL nextchapter… you have to find out, I'm not reaviling anything easy in this story! REVIEW!**

**-Camren**


	4. Emotional War

**_Chapter 4. Emotional War._**

* * *

_Ring!_

The class began to pack up quickly, eager to get to the lunch line before it got crowded.

"Um hold on! Where do you think you're going?" The teacher asked the class, hands on her hips. Wow, what a bitch. "Um Lunch!" A boy in the back shouted bravely. The Teacher scowled. "The bell does not dismiss you, I do!" The class sighed. Alex was glad she didn't eat the food here. One, it was terrible, and two it was terrible. She didn't understand how people could eat that county food! She's just fine with some Hot Fries and some strawberry Fanta. Now there's a lunch.

"Ugh, Fine! Go!" She said annoyed at the groans of _'I'm hungry'_ and _'hurry up_.'

The kids raced out the door. Alex got up more slowly, still feeling the effects of her encounter with Rose in the restroom. She picked up her bag and walked rather slowly and began to head out. The teacher was confused. Alex was completely quiet today. It was strange. "Um Alex?" Alex looked over her shoulder, too lazy to turn around. "Yes Mrs. Williams?"

Mrs. Williams raked her dark eyes at her worst student. Not really sure what she was looking for.

"Are you feeling alright dear?" She was really concerned, Alex may give her hell but she was still her student. And she cared about all of her students. Alex shrugged. "Yeah, just sore from the weekend." Mrs. Williams nodded, not believing it but deciding not to pry.

"Okay well don't forget to finish the assignment tonight!" Alex snorted, she wasn't feeling THAT bad.

"Yeah, sure bye."

Alex made her way slowly to her locker. She banged her head against the cool metal when she realized she couldn't remember her combination! Fucking Rose did something to her head! She couldn't even remember what period this was.

"**ALEX**!" Oh dear god please no. Alex groaned at the sound of Eren's booming voice and banged her head against the locker again. "Eren please. Keep it low-key! I have a head-ache." She grumbled. Eren smiled sheepishly, she knew she was loud. That's why she was a cheerleader. "Well you need to feel better because you have a fight in about." She glanced at her iPhone. "5hours 30 minutes and 32 seconds."

Alex groaned again, she fucking hates math. It's Mental Abuse Towards Humans. Oh gosh and algebra was even worst. She doesn't know how Daisy was in advanced Calculus. And it doesn't help that her parents never helped her. It's their fault she's bad at school she had decided last year.

"You coming to Lunch?" Eren's somewhat softer voice said.

"Sure."

"What washes up on small beaches?" Tiger says randomly while their sitting at the table eating lunch.

"What?" Alex says, knowing it's going to be stupid and corny.

"**MICROWAVES**!" Told you. Fucking told you and luckily, it was both stupid and corny. Alex face palmed. Daisy laughed while Eren glanced at Alex in confusion.

"Um, I don't get it." She says slowly. Wow. Daisy gives a dazzling smile. "Think about it closely. What could wash up on a beach?"

"Um water." Eren said, honestly confused.

"Nothing, nevermind." Daisy huffs and sips her water. Alex chuckles.

"I have one." She says. They all groaned. Alex's jokes are usually stupid or sexual.

She ignored them. "What did the ocean say to the beach?"

"I know this one!" Daisy said giggling, "Nothing he just waved!" She was proud of herself.

Alex scoffed. "Um no. What the fuck?" Aw that was terrible. Daisy was confused.

"Then what's the punch line?"

Alex rolled her eyes. Hair as black ass a starless night invaded her vision. Her laugh ringing in her ears like a bell. A smile that could melt your insides and have them leak from your body. Rose's caramel eyes met her hazel ones for the second time today. Rose's bit her lip at Alex's stare. "Rose.." She whispered her heart began pounding again. What's wrong with her? She's been with countless girls, why is her body only reacting to _her_ presence like this? Maybe it's because of the crush. It has to be.

"I don't get it. What does a rose have to do with the ocean?" Tiger said, breaking Alex from her staring contest with the raven-haired girl.

"Huh?"

"The joke what does a rose have to do with anything?" Tiger repeated. She really did want to know the punch line.

"Oh, um. The Beach told the Ocean she's wet because of him." She offered half- heartedly. It wasn't really how the joke went but she couldn't think with those eyes. Those eyes that could stare straight into her soul. They made everything hard. Starring back! She shivered, her body felt so foreign to her. Just because of HER! Tiger laughed loudly at the irony of the joke, not even noticing that Alex was having an eternal battle with her emotions. Daisy looked at her sister in worry. She wasn't stupid. A little naïve yes, but stupid? Far from it.

"**Oh my gosh Alex**!" Alex's startled hazel eyes snapped to her sister. "**What**!?"

"**Your nose! It's bleeding**!" She grabbed Tiger's napkin and quickly made her way over to her younger sister. She brushed her sister's thick hair back from her face and gently dabbed at her nose. Alex let her, turning around so she was facing her. She glanced back over to where Rose was standing, but again. She wasn't there anymore. She thinks she's going crazy. Was she real? She had to be! Eren's seen and talked to Rose before. So she has to be. She's a little frightened of the was her body reacts to such juvenile actions. Rose's kisses leaving her trembling and breathless. It's scary. Imagine your body having this reaction to someone you had feelings for. Daisy eyed her sister worriedly.  
"Ali.." She said timidly, using her old nick-name for the copper haired girl. Alex smiled sadly, removing the tissue and looking deep into Daisy's greenish-brown eyes. She kissed her fore-head gently, like a mother would do to a distressed child. She engulfed the tiny dirty blonde haired girl into her arms. "I'm fine Daisy. I'm fine." She repeated reassuringly. She didn't think she was fine though. Tiger and Eren looked on worriedly. Eren's brown eyes eyeing Alex's posture critically. She seemed fine. Tiger caught her eye and raised a dark brow in question. She shrugged, she was just as clueless as her. Alex kissed Daisy's hair. "I'm fine. I promise."

_I Promise_.

After school Alex, Daisy, Tiger, and Stephanie were all in Tiger's Bentley on the way home. Daisy had fallen asleep and had her head resting against Alex's shoulder.

"So I'm taking you home first and then I'm driving us to the Cage?" Tiger said, pulling out of the nearly deserted parking lot. Alex nodded, she wanted to hit someone. Very badly and she was glad she had a match tonight. "What are you going to tell the Jesus Incarnate?"

Alex and Stephanie chuckled. Stephanie was not fond of her parents. They didn't let her do shit. She loved to dance, but they had forbid her from doing it unless it was Ballroom dancing. She was a hip hop dancer. People often called her the Gypsy because she was so joyous and free-spirited. Alex was like a bull, stubborn and strong with an unbreakable spirit. Tiger had gotten her name by being the fierce companion to the Bull and the Gypsy. Daisy in all was swan in their eyes. Beautiful and elegant.

"I'm sneaking out Ty."

"What about them two?" she gestured to Stephanie and the slumbering Daisy.

"We are to." Of course John would let Daisy go because she'd just tell him she was going to a friend's house to study. Tiger nodded turning up the radio. Rachel Fabray's angelic voice flowed soundly and smoothly thorough the speakers.

"Is this the same one from earlier?" she asked.

Tiger shook her head. "No this is called _For the Best_." For the best? Alex carefully listened to the lyrics.

I_ hope one day you'll forgive me._

_One day you'll hear me_

_But this is what I had to do_

_It's better for her and for you_

_Oh, have hard she and I tried_

_The moment you left my arms_

_I broke down and cried_

_My angels returning to heaven_

_Take a piece of me with you_

_Just know that._

_I will always loooooooooooove_

_Youuuu._

"Did someone die?" Alex asked. She could feel the emotion, she could almost taster her sorrow. A bitter taste on her tongue. Tiger turned down the Brookes street and began to drive rather slowly.

"I think. It was said she'd lost two of her other children." Tiger said.

"They died?"

"Well no one knows."

Alex huffed as they pulled into their driveway. "Aw, sucks."

Tiger nodded.

Alex gently shook her Daisy. "Hey sleeping beauty, wake up." Daisy stirred and opened blurry green eyes. "_Sleeping Beauty_ was a little hoe, she lived with seven men!" Tiger growled. _Wow there goes my childhood_, Alex thought. Wait what childhood? JOHN didnt' like Disney. Fucking prick

"No you dumbass _Snow White_ lived with seven men!" Alex said picking Daisy up bridal style.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Whatever Ty, see you in a few." Alex laughed setting Daisy down.

"Okay, Loser! Bye Steph, bye Daisy!" She waved before backing out of the driveway. She made sure to burn rubber as she sped down the street.

_Uh, fuck church, they singing and the shit ain't even worth it_  
_In the choir, whores and liars, scumbags and the dirt, bitch_  
_You told me God was the answer_  
_When I ask him for shit, I get no answer, so God is the cancer_  
_I'm stuck in triangles, looking for my angel_  
_Kill me with a chainsaw, and let my balls dangle_  
_Triple six is my number, you can get it off my Tumblr!_

_Aw_! Alex burst out laughing as Tiger turned her radio on full blast. She was sure her parents could hear it. Daisy giggled fully awake now. Stephanie pushed the door open to their house as they all walked in. As expected, John was standing there with his scrawny arms crossed. A scowl on his clean shaven face.

"**WHAT WAS THAT? THAT DEMONIC MUSIC YOUR LITTLE COLORED FRIEND DARED TO HAVE THAT LOUD? ON MY STREET**!" Woah calm down bro. I'ts not your street. No one answered.

"Oh you want to be silent now?" He snarled. "Go to your rooms! No dinner for you tonight! You don't deserve god's food!" They quickly made their way upstairs. They piled into Stephanie's room stifling their giggles. They didn't worry about dinner considering Tiger always snuck food to them. And at the Cage they had food. "God I can't wait till senior years over so I can move out of this holy hell hole!" Stephanie said changing her clothes. Alex chuckled, she couldn't either. They had planned once they were eighteen they'd get the hell out of Lima and head to LA. There Stephanie would pursue a dancing career while Alex wanted to be a professional WMMA fighter. Daisy wanted to be a doctor more than anything. Tiger planned to come with them because she wanted to be a movie star. "What time is it?" Alex asked, she'd taken off her school outfit and changed into some shorts and a sleeveless band tee. Daisy was now wearing some short shorts and a USC sweatshirt. Stephanie was wearing a very, very, very, very. Well you get the idea short mini skirt with Alex's black Letterman. "5:37" Daisy said.

"Alright, We'll leave at 8. The match doesn't start untill 9:00" Alex said.

"Oh I almost forgot! Zoe gave me some tickets to the Rachel Fabray concert next month. Do you guys want to go?" Stephanie asked sitting on her bed.

"**HELLS YES**!" Alex said, she wanted to see this woman so bad! She wants to hear her angelic voice! Stephanie grinned widely and nodded. Alex smiled back. She was ecstatic! She was more excited about the concert than she was for her own match.

I want to see who you are _RACHEL FABRAY_!

**End Chapter.**

* * *

**Ayo! Another chapter? IM SORRY THIS STORY HAS ME HOOKED! Monster's just going to have to wait! Er yeah John's a little dick… Nextchapter! Okay im going to actually tell you! More into the Faberry side a bit and Alex's match! REVIEW! Oh by the way! if Quinn does ever does see her daughters again ALIVE. I mean they won't call her daddy! they would call her mom! daddy is what Rachel calls Quinn during Sexy times LMFAOOOOOOOO so don't trip she refers to herself as mom!**

**-Camren**


	5. Scream

**Okay first of all I'm kind of pissed off now. My old computer had a virus and deleted all of my documents. Including the new story involving the twins and Monster. Thankfully, I wrote For the Best on my dad's laptop. I have went out and bought a new laptop though. Please enjoy this story for now until I re-post my other stories.**

**Chapter 5: Scream**

* * *

"Alex! C'mon or we'll be late to the fight!" Stephanie said with an annoyed huff. Trying to get Alex to wake up was almost as difficult as trying to put an infant to sleep. Alex swatted away her hands and snuggled deeper into the warm covers. Stephanie frowned, okay. Desperate times call for desperate measures. She cleared her throat and leaned down, her long blonde hair cascading around her shoulders. "Alex baby, come on. You don't want to keep me waiting do you?" She asked seductively. She trailed her hands down Alex's slender neck. Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to her. She squealed at the unexpected action and found herself snuggled into Alex's chest. She huffed again, more annoyed than ever. She tried and failed to disentangle herself from her embrace, Alex had a good grip. She decided to wait for Daisy to finish her shower to help her out. She raked her blue eyes over her sister's sleeping face. Admiring her beauty, such beauty couldn't have come from Kate. No it couldn't have, Alex's features were soft and well defined while Kate's were sharp and angular. Stephanie's face was soft and sweet. She has a baby's face still. Her with her big blue eyes with thick lashes and slender brows. She didn't really look like her parents apart from the ice blue eyes and nearly snow blonde hair. She moved Alex's hair away from her eyes, the green eyebrow piercing gleaming softly in the lamp light. She ran a finger over the small scar on her right eyebrow. The one John had put there. She couldn't remember what happened though. She could Alex's warm breath tickling her fore-head while she just lied there. She snuggled a bit deeper into her little sister's chest and wrapped her arms around her neck. Little did she know her father was peeking in through the slightly open door. His eyes filled with disgust at the display of affection these girls were showing. He would get them later though. He silently walked down the hallway towards his bedroom.

Tiger parked her black Bentley down the street from the Brooke's house. She glanced at her watch. 8:42 pm. She sighed. The girls were supposed to meet her at the corner at 8. She ran a hand through her long, dark hair. She decided to go and fetch them. She quickly jogged towards the big, white two story house and hid behind the bushes. To an outsider this house looked warm and friendly, but looks can be deceiving. This house was void of any friendliness, cold and colorless. She waited until the lights on the top floor went out. She laughed. These fuckers had a curfew set for 8:43. She hopped the fence to get into the backyard. It was easy she's done it a hundred times for when she would sneak in to hang out with her best friend and a certain dirty blonde haired girl. She was glad these pricks were two good to get a dog or else this would be much more difficult. Her blue eyes peering into the room on the far left side and she gingerly made her way to the garden. Making sure to step on most of the plants she began to climb the little tree so she could get on the roof. She's been climbing this tree for almost 5 years, it was like taking candy from a baby. She made it to the branch and peered in the window. Daisy was bent over nose deep into her dresser looking for something to wear for the night. Tiger smiled at the view before quietly and carefully walking across the thick branch. She made her way to the roof and sat next to the window. To anyone else she probably looked like something out of an anime or manga. She sat for about five minutes and peered into the window again. Daisy was changing her clothes. Tiger blushed and looked away, her dark hair falling into her eyes. Her heart hammered in her chest. She's had a crush on the tiny blonde since 8th grade. She shook her head and stuck her fingertips underneath the window seal. She lifted it so quietly that you wouldn't even notice it was open. She looked like a tiger stalking her prey. Daisy was just pulling a white Hollister sweatshirt over her tiny body. She was wearing short black denim shorts with black knee socks and some clean white Vans. Tiger stalked over to her closet and hid inside. She felt a breeze on her backside. Daisy turned around and saw the window wide open. I left the window open? Her eyebrows furrowed as she stepped lightly over to the window. She closed it. Tiger stalked up behind her and quickly placed a hand over her mouth. She knew Daisy was a screamer. She pulled her body into her chest and placed her red lips to Daisy's ear.

"Got any last words? Say 'em." She whispered playfully. Daisy sighed in relief and leaned back into Tiger's body. Tiger removed her hand and placed it in her jean pocket. Daisy smiled and playfully hit her in the chest. "You scared me you meanie!" Tiger chuckled and embraced her.

"Sorry darling."

Daisy wrapped her arms around the blue-eyed girl's slender neck. She inhaled her scent, her sweet scent. Tiger's hair always smelled like Cucumber Melon while her skin was of Cherry Blossoms. They pulled back after a while and stared into each other's eyes. Tiger gave a lopsided grin and kissed her cheek. "Come on. Alex's going to be late for her match." Daisy chuckled and nodded. She opened the door and headed down the hallway towards her room. That's strange, Stephanie wasn't in her room. Maybe she's with Alex. She pushed open the already half open door and peered in. She smiled, her sisters were snuggled up together asleep. She and Tiger shut the door behind them and walked further into the room. Tiger went over to the window and opened it, preparing their escape. Daisy walked over to the bed and gently shook Stephanie's shoulder.

"Steph. Steph c'mon wake up sweety." She gently cooed, pushing her hair from her beautiful face. Stephanie groaned and opened her baby blue eyes. They slowly began to focus on the dirty blonde girl. She tried to stretch but couldn't do to her sister's tight grip. "Um, a little help here?" Tiger giggled and untangled the russet haired girl's arms from around the blonde. Alex moaned at the loss of contact and opened her eyes. Wow, that's all it took? Take away her cuddle toy? Alex smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Steph, your just really soft and warm." Um okay.

"Um thanks, I think?" She said walking towards the window with a grin. Alex got out of bed and followed. She'd change when they got to the ring. Tiger was first out of the window, landing silently down below. Daisy was next. She doesn't like heights though. Tiger held out her arms. "Jump baby, I got you!" She whisper-yelled. Daisy blushed at the pet name but jumped anyway. The impact sent her and Tiger tumbling to the ground. They giggled. After everyone was out they simply opened the fence. "Um why didn't you just open the gate Tiger?" Stephanie asked when they were jogging down the street to the blue-eyed girl's car.

"It's more badass that way." True.

When they entered the vehicle Tiger gently started the car and eased off the street.

"Hey Ty?" Alex said from the passenger's seat.

"Hmm?"

"Can you play Rachel Fabray?"

"Sure."

"What song?" Tiger said.

"For the Best."

Tiger parked her car in the parking lot of the abandoned restaurant. People from the school and neighborhood were already pilling into the building. Alex got out if the car and smiled feeling the cold air hit her body. They all approached the building and walked inside. The kids began to set up for the matches. A tall blonde boy called Tommy took out a backpack full on wine, liquor, soda, whiskey, vodka, and other types of refreshments. The middle off the building had a hole in it where the contestants would battle. Chairs and tables were brought in from the watchers as were prize money and a first aid kit. They always had one handy.

"**ALEX BROOKES**!" Eren's booming voice sounded over the crowd. This is why she was the play-by-play announcer. The busty blonde pushed through the working kids and made her way over to the girls. "It's about time bitch! Bertha's already hear and warming up." She gestured to a very, very, very, very, tall girl munching on a cheeseburger. Alex cringed. This was a big bitch.

"C'mon Irina's ready for you." Irina's basically the personal trainer type person. Alex and the blonde walked into what was the kitchen of the restaurant and saw a little red-headed woman sitting on the table. Tape, mouth pieces, and other material sitting next to her. She looked up at the two girls and smiled. "Alex the Destroyer, my favorite fighter. Let's get ready yes?" Her thick Italian accent purred using Alex's nickname. She laughed and walked over to the green eyed woman. Yes, woman Irina's 23. What's she doing at a fight club? No one knows. She's a doctor at Lima General so she came in handy. Eren nodded. "I'll get everything ready." The blonde walked out the door. What she meant by ready was actually sitting in her chair and yelling at people to get everything ready. Alex removed her shirt and tank top showing off her toned belly and arms. Irina smiled, if she were younger she'd be all over that. She began to wrap tape around Alex's knuckled and ankles so it would be easier to keep punching without the ache after a while. After Irina was finished tied up the girls copper colored hair and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Rina." Alex said. Irina smiled. "Good luck." She walked out the door. Alex stood up.

Show time!

Rosalie Ramirez approached the burned down restaurant 5 minutes later. She glanced at the many cars that were parked and or left in the parking lot. Rose was excited to see a certain russet haired girl tonight. Alex was different from other girls Rose had been hit on by. She was more beautiful, more…Dangerous. She didn't know how she was dangerous but there's something about the hazel eyed girl that screamed BAD! Rose knew she could never be with her but she damn will try. In a way they having a relationship was forbidden. As you can see, she was very. Mysterious. Her father Roman was a very strict man. He hates basically everything. That included Alex. The Brookes girl was well known around Lima Heights were her father would go and drink with his friends all the time. If she and Alex were ever to be together and he found out. Alex would be killed.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of most ages! Are you ready for Fight Night?" Eren asked loudly. The crowd went absolutely nuts. They loved their fighting. Rose stalked up to the cage and took a seat next to Tiger. Tiger smiled politely at her which she returned. Daisy waved cheerfully and turned her eyes back to the center.

"On the left, weighing in at 300 pounds, from central Africa! We have **BERTHAAA!"** some of the crowd booed while others went ham. Bertha walked into the cage and held out her hand. Inside was an apple.

"**WHAT YOU GOING TO EAT THAT**?" Tiger yowled unimpressed. Bertha frowned and with an animalistic growl she crushed the apple. The crowd gasped. Tiger gulped and hid behind Daisy.

Eren quickly recovered. "OH Jesus! ON the left, weighing in at 112 pounds from Lima, Ohio we have your champion. **ALEX THE DESTROYER**!" The crowd went apeshit. Alex walked into the cage and blew kisses to the crowd.

"**THAT'S MY NIGGA RIGHT THERE**!" Tiger yelled. Rose smiled at the brown haired girl and bit her lip at seeing her toned upper body.

"**READY**? _3,2,1,_** FIGHT**!" Eren and the crowd yelled at the same time. Alex got into a fighting stance while Bertha narrowed her eyes. "Today, you die." She growled charging at Alex. Alex smirked and side stepped her, causing her to run into the fence. Bertha recovered and turned around. Alex ran up to her and fired two quick shots to her nose. Bertha yowled in pain as blood squirted from her nose. The crowd cheered while some grimaced in sympathy.

"FUCK HER UP!"

Alex raised her leg for a roundhouse kick and BAM! Right into Bertha's chin. Her large head snapped to the side as her body fell to the ground. Alex did a backflip back and resumed her fighting stance. "That all you got? I'm wasting my time on a fatass!" She yelled cockily to the crowd. The kids screamed louder as Bertha froze.

_Fatass? Fatass_? _**FATASS**_?

Bertha's eyes widened in rage as she picked herself up and charged at the cocky girl. Alex looked back just in time for Bertha's hand wrapped around her leg. Bertha pulled her leg from under her and slammed her into the ground like a ragdoll. Alex grunted in pain as her side came in contact with dirt and broken glass. **_WTF_** _IS **GLASS** DOING IN HERE_? She thought. Bertha pulled her up by her hair and punched her in the stomach. AH. Alex gasped as the air was knocked out from her body. Thinking quickly she wrapped her powerful legs around a meaty neck and trying to flip her. But she was too **Heavy**! Bertha sniggered and threw her to the ground again. "Not so fat now are we huh?" she sneered, bits of cheeseburger caught between her yellow teeth. Alex laughed, she was getting her ass kicked and still a million fat jokes popped into her head. "Actually, yes. Yes you are." Bertha growled and kicked her in the ribs. Hard. Alex gasped for air again and rolled onto her back.

"**OOOOHHH**!" the crowed winced. They thought they heard something crack. Bertha moved again to kick her but Alex saw it coming and backed up. Her back coming into contact with the wall. She glanced into the crows and immediately met Rose's brown eye. She gulped. Rose smiled and gave a thumbs up. A silent 'Kick her ass!' Alex broke eye contact and ran at Bertha again. She faked a right punch, which she fell for and did a roundhouse kick to the face. Bertha staggered back. Alex kept hitting though. Punch after punch, kick after kick. Bertha fell to the ground heavily. The crowed yowling _"END IT_." Alex began to run forward but then-

_**SNAP!**_

She heard it before she felt it. She screamed in pain and her hands immediately went to her side. She dropped to her knees and tried to breath.

"_**OH SHIT IT LOOKS LIKE THE DESTROYER IS WOUNDED**_!" Eren's voice sounded over the roars of the crowd. Bertha took this chance and with a right hook slammed her hand into Alex's right cheek. Blood poured from her lips and nose and she cried in pain. Rose felt sick. She grabbed Tiger's arm. "You have to stop this! She's hurting!" She yowled appalled why no one was even attempting to stop the match. Tiger was startled. "I-I can't! it's the rules." Rose gritted her teeth. She was just about to-

"**COPS!"**

Sirens sounded from a distance. The crowd immediately began to pack up the liquor and head out. People running towards their cars and down the streets in panic. Bertha gave Alex one last punch and pulled herself out of the hole. Alex fell to the ground and rolled to her side. Rose, Tiger, Daisy, and Stephanie ran towards the hole. Tiger jumped down and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Alex what hurts!?" Alex spat out blood.

"**WHAT LOOKS LIKE IT HURTS**?" She yelled. She cried in pain when Daisy pressed too hard on her side. "**OW FUCK STOP TOUCHING ME**!" Rose placed a hand on Alex's pressure points on her neck. "I'm sorry." She said.

She pressed on them hard. Alex huffed and became limp. Her sister had taught her that when they were younger. "**WHAT DID YOU JUST DO**?" Daisy said her eyes wide.

"It's a temporary sleeping method. The best way to get her out would be to have her not feel pain." She explained. Tiger nodded and picked her best friend up bridal style. She handed her to Stephanie as they climbed out of the hole. They frantically made their way to Tiger's car. She had Alex on her back so she tossed the keys in Stephanie's direction. "You drive!" Stephanie nodded. She unlocked the car and placed her in the backseat. Daisy slid in next to her and put her sister's head on her lap. Tiger looked around for Rose. What the fuck? She thought. Of course Rose was gone. "C'mon Tiger!" Daisy yelled, she could see the lights now. Tiger literally hopped into the passenger's seat as Stephanie started the car.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California. Quinn's condo.**

"Quinn!" Santana's bitch voice sounded from the living room. She sighed, she was almost done packing for Lima. She was excited to see her fathers in law to.

"Yes Santana?"

"I have an idea on how to find the girls."

Quinn was listening now. "What?"

"I'm going undercover."

"Um okay?"

"As a _highschool student_." Quinn's head snapped up. She looked at Santana. She definitely could pull it off.

"What school?"

"McKinley." Quinn stiffened, a lot of memories involving that school.

"How do you know if they could be at McKinley?" Santana scoffed. Quinn really is stupid.

"Remember the Brookes already had a daughter?"

Quinn nodded.

"Well Ms. Stephanie Brookes attends McKinley. If she goes there, wouldn't they?"

**Of course**! **She couldn't wait for Saturday!**

* * *

Stephanie turned off Tiger's car and moved to the back seat. Alex was still sleeping and Daisy had wiped the blood from her nose and lips.

"Do you guys need me?" Tiger asked. Alex was on Stephanie's back her russet hair covering her face. Daisy shook her head. "No offense, but they don't like you." She meant her 'parents.'

Tiger scowled. "None taken. Call me if you need anything baby okay?" Daisy noded. Tiger with one last look started her car and headed down the street. She needed to speak with Irina before she went home. Daisy carefully stuck her keys into the front door. They couldn't sneak back in with an injured girl on the roof. That spelled disaster. She carefully pushed open the door and stepped to the side, allowing Stephanie inside before gently shutting the door. Just as they were about to go upstairs-

"Going somewhere?"

They snapped their heads around and gulped in fright.

"John…"

* * *

**WOoo cliffhanger! Blah blah blah you hate me blech! LOL next chapter…ha I aint telling you! REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Holla back!**

**-Camren**


	6. Lies

**Chapter 6. Lies**

* * *

Quinn walked into her large bedroom where her wife was gently rocking their child humming_ Silent Night_ to her. She smiled; Rachel would hum that tune all the time. It was her favorite. It was Angel's too. She looked up as she entered the room. Her brown eyes sparkling with love and adoration at seeing Quinn. They had gotten married roughly 7 years after they'd given up their previous children. Around that time Santana's daughter Naya had been born. Angel was born a few months after her while Selena, Puck and Lauren's daughter was already 2.

"Are you ready for Lima?" Quinn said kissing her lips and looking down at their blonde daughter. Rachel smiled. She was, but not for the concert but at the possibility of seeing her daughters again.

"Yeah, and Santana has informed me of her plan." Quinn had offered to go with her, but Santana slapped the back of her head and scowled at her. She said the students at the high school wouldn't recognize her because their mindless idiots who don't care about the news. And having Quinn Fabray in their school? Someone well known in the teenage world? Yeah, she'd have the paparazzi and channel 9 on her ass faster than Santana would bitch. And that's very fast.

"Yeah."

Rachel bit her lip. She was afraid, what if they didn't remember her? What if the Brookes had erased all knowledge of their existence from their innocent minds? She felt warm tears cascade down her cheeks.

"What's wrong babe?" Quinn said worriedly. She gently took Angel from her arms and set her carefully on the bed. She gripped Rachel's face in both hands and looked into watery brown eyes. Rachel sniffed and leaned into her touch. "Quinn, w-what if th-they don't remember us?" She sobbed. Quinn pulled her into her chest and rubbed her back. She didn't think they'd forget the person who gave birth to them could they? The first thing they saw were her and Rachel's loving eyes. The first thing they heard besides the doctor's voice was Rachel's gentle coos. Quinn's soft laughter. Surely they couldn't forget right?

"Rae, they can't forget someone like you. You sang them to sleep every night right?" Rachel nods.

"They will always know your voice. Always know your love. Your unforgettable." Quinn said softly. She was scared to. But she'd never lose hope. _Never._

* * *

Stephanie froze. Her father's angry voice reaching her ears. Piercing her hear, draining the color from her soul, her body. Well, it wasn't that scary, but it was close. She carefully pulled Alex's body higher on her back, ready to run if they had too. Daisy gulped. John's eyes were narrowed into dark slits as his hands were balled into hard fists. He stalked forward until he was nose to nose with Daisy. His body towering over hers. She was afraid. Surely he wouldn't hit his own daughter would he? "Were. Do. You. Think. Your. GOING?" he said slowly and pointedly. Daisy tried to step back, but he grabbed her arm. Hard. She yelped in pain. Stephanie froze. John pulled her closer to him. His breath was hot and smelled of trail mix. Daisy tried to twist her arm away but his grip was too hard. "Let her go!" Stephanie screeched at her father, her grip on Alex's thighs tightening. John turned his steely blue eyes on her. He released Daisy and walked over to her. Even know she could carry the weight of a bigger girl on her back she was a tiny girl. "What did you say to me?" He spat. "You little lesbian!" She froze. Lesbian? How? She couldn't be a lesbian! Sure she didn't have a boyfriend, but that was by choice! John smirked.

"You think I wouldn't know? How you and this little one were?" He sneered, pointing to the injured girl on her back.

"What are you talking about!" She had honestly no idea what he was talking about.

"**I SAW YOU! YOU AND HER SLEEPING TOGETHER**! Ha! I was going to punish you about your sins later but it seems as if someone already has!" He yelled. A vein appearing on his fore-head. Stephanie stiffened, it wasn't like that! She was her sister! That's incest! She didn't like Alex like that! She kept telling herself. "It wasn't like that, I was trying to wake her up and she made me lie down with her-"

**Whack!**

The force of the blow caused her to drop Alex and fall to the ground. Daisy ran towards them and placed a hand on Stephanie's back. "Oh my gosh are you okay!?" Her watery green eyes met Stephanie's wide blue ones. She nodded. She glared back at John who was watching them with disgust in his eyes. Alex groaned and opened her pain filled hazel orbs looking around. She tried to breath but a stabbing pain entered her side. She closed her eyes as soreness began to creep up on her. Everything hurt! She fixed her blurry gaze on her sisters. Stephanie was on her knees with her hand pressed against her cheek. Daisy was kneeling next to her with fresh tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. Alex's sisterly instincts kicked in. She sat into an upright position with great difficulty. Daisy's head snapped in her direction almost instantly. She pressed her hands on her shoulders trying to prevent her from sitting up. "Stop Alex! Your hurt!" Alex ignored her and stood up. She faced the man she secretly hated for 17 years. Some father he was, hitting his children. She pulled her hair from the band holding it up. Copper-colored locks spilled down over her shoulders and lower back.

"Some father you are! Hitting his own children, I bet you-" His laughter filled the air. Sick and cruel. It was like something from a horror movie, the evil mastermind finally about to kill the pesky hero. He laughed loud and hard. Probably waking the whole damn neighborhood. Alex frowned deeply. A wave of nausea hit her, but she swallowed it down. She would protect her sisters. She remembers someone telling her to. She just can't remember who and when. It was dark inside her mind. John's hideous laughter finally subsiding into little chuckles. He turned his crazed icy gaze onto the two frightened girls and a stoic Alex. He wiped his tears from his eyes and grinned madly. His yellow teeth gleaming. "My children! That's a good one!"

They were confused. What is he talking about? "Only the lesbian is my child!" he said in disgust, pointing to Stephanie.

"What are you talking about you fucking psychopath?" Alex said angrily. John sniggered and crossed his arms.

"**AS if** the two of you could ever be** mine**! You little bitches are **adopted**!" Alex and Daisy froze. They looked at eachother.

**Adopted?**

* * *

**Eh, I know it's short but i had to get something up and I'm probably not going to be writing for a while or having long chapters...…typing with a broken wrist is tough.. yeah I broke it playing hockey. I don't even know how I started playing hockey… um well nextchapter-ummm yeah it's filled with drama and lots a faberry and brittana….. stay tuned….. ummm Review? **

**-Camren**


	7. The Truth, Part 1

**Chapter 7. the Truth, Part one.**

* * *

_Adopted? As in not his? As in we have different parents? As in this motherfucker is not our dad_? Alex's mind seems to freeze. Her hazel eyes widened. She struggled to breath, which was hard considering the likely broken ribs. Daisy's green eyes were wide. She was like a deer frozen in headlights. Right before it's untimely death. Stephanie's blue eyes were locked on her father. Alex gritted her teeth. She fucking** HATES** this man. She's hated him ever since she was old enough to think. She's hated the way he's denied Stephanie of her passion. She's hated the fact that he wouldn't let her play soccer even though it's one of her hobbies. She's hated the way he uses Daisy as an object to show off to his buddies rather than a human being. Her dark eyebrows set in a firm scowl, her jaw clenching in silent fury. John smirks at the shock on Daisy's face, he steps closer to her. Alex immediately steps in front of the dirty blonde haired girl and pushes the man away. John's icy blue eyes fill with rage as he wipes his shirt off. Like a child who touched someone with the cooties.

"Don't fucking touch her. Don't touch either of them if you like having hands." Alex growled. John shoved her away roughly. Alex stumbled back a few feet, surprised by the scrawny man's strength. John pushed Daisy away so he could get to his daughter. If that was his daughter, he probably stole her too. With a bony hand he grabbed Stephanie by her luscious blonde locks. She whimpered in pain as he pulled her to her feet. "Take a good look at her. Look at what you've done!" he said pointing to Alex. Alex weakly got to her feet. She didn't see a problem. All she could see was a beautiful blonde girl. Her long sun kissed curls that framed her angelic face. Those big, almond shaped blue eyes, that perfect nose and those plump rosy lips. Her small but graceful body that she used to love watching move like air on the dance floor. "What's wrong with her?" Alex said, "All I see is a beautiful girl in the clutches of a fucking lunatic." John's face redden in anger as his grip tightened. Stephanie cried out in pain. "**THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M FUCKING TALKING ABOUT! YOU'VE CORRUPTED HER WITH YOUR LESBIANISM**!" John yelled. Stephanie had tears running down her rosy cheeks now. Alex ran forward despite her injuries and punched John in the stomach. He released Stephanie and clutched his gut. Alex gave him a swift roundhouse kick to the face. Knocking the fucker out cold. She spat on his limp body and walked over to her crying sister. Well she's not her sister anymore.. Stephanie looked up at the russet haired girl with more tears flowing down her face. Alex dropped to her knees and engulfed her in a huge hug. That's all it took, Stephanie wrapped her shaky arms around Alex's neck. Daisy crouched behind them rubbing Steph's back, in soothing circles. Alex kissed her fore-head and grabbed her cheeks lightly with bloody knuckles. She looked deep into Stephanie's beautiful eyes. She placed kissed on her nose, her cheeks, her chin. Stephanie gave a watery giggle. Alex would do this all the time when they were younger. When Stephanie tore her ACL in a cheerleading competition there was Alex, carrying her bridal style towards Tiger's car. She would kiss all over her face to get Stephanie to giggle.

"Are you okay?'

Stephanie sniffled and nodded.

"That's my girl."

The stairs creaked and they stiffened. Fuck, they'd forgotten all about Katy. Or Kate as John would call her. He said that Katy was the name of a dirty little hooker and decided to call her Kate. Katy's blue eyes took in her surroundings. John was out cold while the three girls were huddled up close together. She practically ran down the stairs towards the girls, completely ignoring her husband's body. She skidded to a halt in front of the distressed girls. "Oh, shit are you guys okay?" Alex's eyebrows shot up in surprise, both at her genuine concern and the swear word. "As if you actually care!" Alex's eyebrows met her hairline at Daisy's outburst. The usually gentle soul was now a raging storm at sea. Katy's blue eyes widened her mouth in an 'o'

"Daisy-"

Daisy wasn't having shit. "You never cared before! Where were you when Stephanie tore her ACL last year huh? Where were you at Alex's 16 birthday? We celebrated that here and alone while you and this monster were out partying with the church!" Her cheeks were red and she was breathing hard. Katy's eyes filled with guilt at her foster daughter's rant. It was true. She was really never there for them besides cooking for them and telling them goodnight. She couldn't be though. John never wanted kids. When she was in labor with Stephanie he was out with his drinking buddies discussing how much better his way of religion was than theirs. He completely ignored Stephanie for the first 3 months of her life. He only agreed to adopt those two was because he said he was doing god a favor and raising them in the way that's right. After they'd gotten out of Lima with the two girls he had disconnected all contact with the girls' parents. Katy didn't even their names or what they looked like. "I know I'm sorry!" she sobbed, tears pouring from her eyes. Daisy instantly felt terrible. She ran and hugged the distressed woman in a heartbeat. Katy's sobs grew louder and more frequent. She kept mumbling things under her breath. Daisy rubbed her back gently, like a mother trying to comfort a distressed child. Alex sat down with Stephanie still in her arms. Stephanie rested her head on her chest as one hand gripped Alex's shirt like a life line. Alex's vision blurred as she gritted her teeth to keep the pain at bay. She could literally feel her ribs rubbing against her sides. They seemed to shift when she moved. Still she stayed strong. She had to. Katy's words were becoming clearer. She was whispering..

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_. She gripped Stephanie's body tighter. Placing gentle kisses on her head. She felt a ringing in her ears. She was getting dizzier by the second. She needed answers and she needed them fast.

* * *

Rachel looked out the window of the private jet as they headed for Lima. Angel's soft breathing tickling her cheeks as she slept. Quinn snored softly next to her. She glanced around. Brittany was sleeping in a reclined chair while Santana was playing with her daughter. Her Fathers' had insisted they bring the Lopez-Pierce family to Lima with them. They were excited to meet Angel and Naya. Santana was bouncing the sleepy little girl on her lap while running her hands through her raven hair. Her tired blue eyes filling with adoration at her mother. She yawned tiredly and slumped forward into Santana's chest. She was the spitting image of Santana, but with Brittany's eyes and gentle nature. Santana wrapped her arms around her little girl and rocked her to sleep. Rachel looked on with a small smile. Who knew Santana could be so good with kids? Brittany got her wish. Santana felt eyes on her and looked to meet Rachel's gaze. She smirked a bit and waved awkwardly, her cheeks heating up a bit. What she was blushing for? She didn't know. Rachel waved back and turned her gaze back out the window. Her heart was pounding at every mile, every meter, every fucking inch closer they got to Lima. Closer to her lost children. Closer to her happiness. Don't get her wrong she's happy with Quinn and her youngest daughter, but she's sleep easier knowing all her children were alive safe and with her. She looked at Angel's sleeping face and gave her a quick peck on her fore-head. She leaned her head on Quinn's strong shoulders. "_I love you_." She whispered as she entered the realm of sleep.

"_Love you too, Rae_."

* * *

**is more angsty and fucked up. Here's a little previewAnother cliffy? Oh shit, my bad I know it's short but ennghhhhhhhh whatever shorter chapters equals more frequent updates… Well I was up all night writing this so you'd better fucking enjoy it! Lol just kiddin' but still I did. Nextchapter** …

"_Alex! Alex wake up sweety please!" Stephanie's blue eyes were wide with panic. She started coughing up blood out of nowhere! She placed a hand on Alex's sweat-soaked fore-head._

_"We need to get her to a hospital!"_

_"N-no h-hospital…" Alex groaned. No hospital?_

_"Alex you could be seriously injured!" Daisy said tears running down her cheeks in fear for her sister's condition._

_"i-rina." Her hazel eyes closed as her head dropped onto Stephanie's lap. Katy looked all of them in the eye. "We have to leave! Hurry before he wakes up! I have a sister who lives near-by we can go there!"_

_"Call Tiger! She'll help! Stephanie pushed Alex's hair from her eyes as her own tears cascaded down her cheeks._

_Please be okay!_

**Yeah, I'm out! Review!**

**-Camren**


	8. The Truth Part 2

**The Truth Part 2**

* * *

Katy's sobs had subsided eventually and she was now looking down at her unconscious husband. It would be a while for this fucker to wake up. Alex knocked him out cold. No exaggerations included. Daisy had apologized many times, but Katy told her she deserved it every time. Stephanie had gone upstairs to get a shirt for Alex. Speaking of Alex, the copper-haired girl sat against the wall breathing unevenly. With every breathe it felt like her ribs were going to burst out of her side. She was appalled though, how did she all of a sudden lose to Bertha? She's taken on big bitches before so why her? When she was fighting her senses felt clogged, like your chest when you have a cold. Her mind was fuzzy and her movements were slow. She didn't understand why she had lost. Daisy kept glancing worriedly at her sister, but Alex's eyes would be closed. Daisy suspects her younger sister's ribs were bruised, but she couldn't be sure. Alex wouldn't let anyone see her side. Stephanie returned with a loose Superman sleeveless shirt and handed it to Alex. She opened her hazy hazel eyes and glanced at the soft fabric. She hesitantly took it and with much difficulty placed it over her bruised body. Stephanie's blue eyes were filled with worry also. Alex gave a lopsided smile and fixed her gaze on Katy. The pretty blue-eyed woman was looking at the ground, her snow blonde hair pulled into a messy bun. You could really see the resemblance between her and Stephanie. The same blue eyes, blonde hair, slender build. Nice to know at least someone is someone's child. Alex was getting impatient she wanted answers, and she wanted them now. "I need some answers Katy." She whispered. Katy's deep azure eyes snapped up from the floor onto the injured girl. She nodded her head and moved so she was sitting in front of the three of them.

"What do you want to know?" **Everything,** she wants to know everything.

Alex gritted her teeth. "Who are our birth parents?"

Katy looked down. "I don't remember." It was true, she didn't. John had forbidden her from seeing them. He said he didn't want their 'disease' to contaminate her. Alex frowned. Of course she didn't. Who would remember anyone after 17 years with no way of communication? Daisy sighed in disappointment; she wanted to know as much as Alex did. "Do you at least know where they are?" Daisy said, biting her lip. Katy's face scrunched up in thought. "You were born here in Lima so I suspected they'd still be here. But this is a small town; I'd at least know who they were. Since I don't know they must have moved." She said sadly. She really was. She couldn't imagine being separated from the people who made you. Alex growled softly, she was frustrated.

"So you've no idea what they look like?" Daisy asked timidly. Once again Katy's face screwed up in thought. She racked her brain, hoping she'd know.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A tall beautiful woman in a white coat approached Katy with a small smile on her face. Her curly black hair was pulled into a loose bun, her eyes such a blue it looked as if she were blind. "Mr. and Mrs. Brookes?" her voice was soft and almost silent. Katy could detect an accent though. It was soft, but thick. She couldn't pin point the exact type though. John's eyes were filled with slight disgust at this woman and Katy had to stop herself from slapping him. He judges everyone on first glance, she hated that._

_"Yes, and you are?" He said rudely. The gorgeous doctor's dark brows furrowed slightly._

_"My name is Dr. Knight." She said softly. John scoffed while Katy's eyes widened, not in disbelief but surprise. This woman looked no older than a high school student._

_"A doctor?" John practically shouted, "You look like your still in high school!" Dr. Knight decided to take that as a compliment._

_"Yes, I am 18." 18? And a doctor? Katy was impressed. John scoffed again in what seemed to be. Jealousy? Dr. Knight smiled and beckoned them to follow. Katy complied while John walked a little slower, his glare fixed on the little doctor. They came to a stop in front of a room and Dr. Knight turned to them. "We've already checked them over and they are good to go. You can take them whenever you are ready." She said lowly, almost solemnly. Katy moved to go into the room but John pushed her back. His icy eyes piercing hers. Wow, if looks can kill she'd be 6 feet under right now. "I'll handle this. I'm aware of how these children were brought into this world and who their parents are. I don't want their 'disease' to contaminate you and the other one." He spat. The other one meaning Stephanie, their young daughter was at home with a babysitter. John never acknowledges the little girl though so Katy refereed to her as her daughter. Dr. Knight's eyes darkened a bit but let him in anyway. There's nothing she could do. No matter how much she wanted these babies to stay with their parents._

_25 minutes later John opened the door with two little bundles in his arms. Two little girls Katy guessed from the pink blankets wrapped around them. John handed one to Katy while he held the other one. Katy was surprised he didn't hold the child by the back of her neck like someone would do a wet puppy to keep from getting water on them. Katy looked down at the bundle and smiled. The baby was sleeping soundly. Her skin was incredibly light with a tannish tint and she had really light brown hair. Suddenly, an agonized cry pierced the air. The sound could cut through your skin and impale your heart. It made your blood run cold and your eyes water. Katy looked up and peeked inside the room. 5 figures sat in the room, two blondes, a brunette, a Mexican girl, and a boy with a Mohawk. They were all holding the brunette in bed as she cried. The blonde next to her glanced up at Katy. Katy gasped, this woman was beautiful and somehow she bared an unmistakable resemblance to the little baby in her arms. Katy was confused, did she give birth to them? If she did why is the brunette woman in the bed? The brunette suddenly turned and locked her gaze on Katy. She had strong cheekbones and big brown eyes. She was gorgeous to. She whispered something as Katy turned and walked away. Dr. Knight closed the door. Katy walked towards John who was waiting impatiently by the door. He handed the child in his arms to Katy and wiped them on his shirt. Katy sighed and looked down at the baby. She gasped, her hair was dark dirty blonde while her skin was very light. Her facial features were shockingly familiar to the broken brunette in the room. Katy was very confused as she juggled the two babies in her arms._

_What is going on here?_

* * *

"There were about 5 people in the room." Katy said, " A tall blonde, a boy with a Mohawk, a Latina girl, another shorter haired blonde, and a small brunette." Alex frowned, this was not helping. At least she knew her birth mother was a small brunette.

"Color where her eyes?" Daisy asked.

"Um deep brown." Katy said, they were deep like you could get lost in them. But, the twins had hazel eyes. So did the blonde next to the brunette! This was strange, very strange. "So I guess our dad had hazel eyes then." Alex grunted. "Maybe the guy with the Mohawk?" Katy shook her head, that boy bared no resemblance to them and besides his eyes were a light greyish. "No, he didn't look like you guys at all."

Daisy furrowed her eyebrows. "I have blonde hair and Alex has really light brown hair." _Was it possible that our father had blonde hair? Gradually, a baby's hair is supposed to darken over time..but Alex's stayed light. If you mix blonde and brunette would you get light, light, brown? It's possible. Either our father must have Hazel eyes then. Hazel eyes and a blonde haired father with a small brunette with deep brown eyes. Hmm.._

"What else?"

Katy scrunched up her face again. "The little brunette had tan skin." Everyone looked at Alex, for her skin wasn't tan but it wasn't far from it either. Maybe their dad had light skin.

"So light skin, blonde haired, hazel eyed dad with a small brown eyed brunette." Alex mumbled.

"Yes."

That's it! Daisy had an idea. Her lips quirked into a grin. "Wait!" Well it's not like they were going anywhere anytime soon. They all looked at the green eyed girl. Alex huffed and immediately regretted it. Fucking ribs are fucking killing me! She thought bitterly. She coughed a bit. She made a face when she felt liquids in her throat. She swallowed them back down with a grimace. "Well Daisy?" Alex grumbled, she was starting to get light headed. She shook her head, as if trying to rid herself of the dizziness. Daisy shook her head. "The doctor!" They were confused.

"Um, what about her?" Katy said. Daisy face-palmed. _Wow, these people are stupid_…

"She delivered us right?" a nod. "She's seen our parents!" silence. Wow.

"Oh my god! You guys, she knows who our parents are! She can help us find them!" Of course! Katy smiled! That was a brilliant idea! Alex smirked tiredly, that's my girl. She thought, proud of her sister. Stephanie who had been quiet all this time grinned deeply. Daisy's a genius!

"Quick, what's her name?" Stephanie asked. Katy thought for a second.

"Dr. Knight!" There we go! It's hard to forget those eyes.

"Um what's her first name?"

"I don't know! This fucker," Pointed at John "Was being rude and she never got to say." Alex groaned. Of course, this little fucker always ruins things. "Okay do you remember what she looks like?" Katy nodded. Those eyes bro.

"She's like really young, when I met her she was eighteen." Daisy gasped, that's the youngest doctor she's ever heard of. "She's really pretty and has light skin. Her eyes, there a piercing blue. Like they stare right through your soul. Um, she had a thick accent. I think it's Italian." Katy continued.

Daisy nodded. Okay, curly hair, piercing blue eyes, and an Italian accent. "We have to find her!"

She'd remember that. Suddenly, John groaned and they froze. As quickly as she could with an injured side Alex was at his side. He opened his groggy eyes just time for Alex's fist to crack him in the head again. He was out faster than high school kids at lunch. Katy winced, that looked like it hurt. Not that she cared of course. She'd been forced to marry that fucker because her family needed the money. Not out of love because who could love an overly religious prick? Alex hissed In pain and began coughing again. Daisy was at her side in an instant her hand on her broad back. Alex grabbed her side and lowered herself onto her knees. Her head was down and her hand covered her mouth. Katy and Stephanie glanced at each other worriedly. "What happened to her?"

"She got into a fight." Daisy murmured, it's best she doesn't know what actually happened just yet. Katy's eyes widened, she'd get the truth later right now her foster kid needs help. Alex removed her hand and spat next to her. Stephanie froze that wasn't saliva. That was blood.

"Omygosh! She's **bleeding**!" She rushed to her side and grabbed her chin. Alex looked up with pain in her eyes, blood dripped down her chin and she looked a bit pale. She fell forward into Steph's body. Stephanie grabbed her gently. She laid her on her back with her head on her lap. Alex groaned harshly and tears fell down her cheeks. Stephanie grimaced in all 17 years of her life, she's never seen her cry. Katy grabbed her phone from her pocket.

"I'm calling an ambulance!" With quick reflexes Alex grabbed the phone and blinked one eye open. "No…Ho…spital.."

"Alex you could be seriously hurt!" Stephanie tried to reason, she was scared. She started coughing up blood out of nowhere! Alex shook her head slightly. Katy frowned.

"I know somewhere we can go! My sister Kelly is a doctor!" Katy said suddenly.

"Kelly?"

"Yes your aunty! We have to go though, she lives down in _Lima Heights Adjacent_ though." Lima heights was one of the most ghetto and dangerous neighborhoods in Lima. The girls had been to a few parties down there but John forbids them because that's where the Blacks, Mexicans, Puerto Ricans, and other colored folk lived. He classified the neighborhood as dirty and ghetto. It really wasn't that bad though. Everyone looked out for each other, and the cops, down there. Besides Tiger and Eren live down in _Adjacent_. _Adjacent_ is a little deeper into Lima Heights. Stephanie was terrified for Alex though. They had to hurry, but John's car wouldn't fit all of them.

"I'll call Tiger!" Daisy said running to get the house phone. "She'll take us down there." Katy opened her mouth. "Before you say anything yes Tiger is Black and Mexican and yes she is gay, but she is my friend and she can help us." Daisy said with a glare. Wonder where she got that from.. Katy chuckled and shook her head. She had no problem with her. "Relax Daisy I don't have a problem with little Tasha Hernandez." Daisy smiled a bit. Tasha is Tiger's real name. She smiled at Daisy. Their little moment was cut short when Alex started coughing again.

"_Hello_?"

"TIGER!"

"_Oh hi Daisy what's up?"_ her voice was husky so she must've been woken up. Daisy felt a little bad.

"Tiger you have to come over straight away!" Tiger was startled at the tone of her voice. "_Is everything okay babe_?"

"No, Look Alex is hurting really bad and we need you to take us down to Adjacent." Daisy screeched. Tiger immediately got out of bed and grabbed her keys from her dresser.

"_Why don't you take her to the fucking hospital_?"

"We Can't! they'll ask questions and then we'll all be screwed!" _That made sense, you could get arrested for street fighting_.

"_Alright I'm on my way_."

"Thanks Tiger seeya in a bit."

"_Bye_."

"Well?" Stephanie said impatiently.

"She's on her way." Oh thank god! She looked at Alex's pale face in worry.

_Please be okay!_

* * *

**Okay, that was basically a cliffhanger within a cliffhanger which i find hilarious and since Crazyinlove2 threatened me so nicely here's chapter 8. And No I didn't write with my feet I wrote with my tounge! Oh and for the record my alter ego Killer told me Rose isn't a vampire. You'd be surprised at what she is but she's technically human in a way. LOL haha um yeah things are coming together quite nicely. Next chapter- Someone in Katy's flashback will make a return once they get to Lima Heights. And if I know correctly once off the Glee members used to live down there. Who? You already know and if you don't kill yourself. Lol until next time.**

**-Camren**


	9. On My Way

**Chapter 9. On My Way.**

* * *

Alex's groans of discomfort were becoming more frequent and Stephanie was scared shitless. She thinks Alex might have some broken ribs, but she can't be sure. Katy had gone upstairs to retrieve some supplies while Daisy had attempted to ice Alex's sides. Katy had already called her sister and told her what happened and the other blonde demanded she hurry the fuck up and come. It wasn't working because she kept squirming. Stephanie ran her hands into russet colored hair repeatedly while biting her lip. She's had a broken rib before and she'll tell you it was not a walk in the park to deal with, especially if there are multiple breaks. Luckily, she only had one. John was still face down on the floor and Stephanie feared he would wake soon. Daisy was beginning to get frustrated at her younger sister because she wouldn't let her put the ice on her side. She eventually gave up and decided to just clean her scrapes and cuts. Katy practically ran down stairs with some bags and she was dressed now with her light hair pulled into a messy bun. The girls' eyes trailed over the bag curiously and Katy shrugged. "I've got a lot of you guys' clothes and hygienic supplies, we might be there for a while." She explained. Stephanie nodded and returned her gaze to her injured sister. Well, foster sister. She thought sadly. She wasn't angry at her mother, but she was upset. How could they lie to them? She felt her heart constrict in her chest. She knows Alex hates John and now so does she. How could you do something like that? You've basically stolen some ones children. She can't imagine how their biological parents must feel. Alex groaned again and curled into a fetal position. Daisy felt tears in her eyes.

_Tiger please hurry_!

* * *

"Oh my fucking god! Dude, come on fix it already!" Santana's impatient bitch voice was getting louder and bitchier by the second. The mechanic sighed; he wasn't paid enough for this. He pulled his scruffy head from the Quinn's Range Rover and wiped his sweaty face. Rachel was rocking Angel gently while Brittany played with Naya. Quinn and Santana had identical poses, arms crossed scowls present. Santana still had her HBIC scowl while Quinn had a 'fuck you up' face on. "What's wrong with the damn truck!?" Quinn said. The man named 'Earl' shrugged.

"I don't know."

Santana gaped while Quinn face palmed. This idiot is by far the most infuriating person they've met in a while. Here they are in the middle of Cincinnati, Ohio with a broken truck, four tired women and two children. Quinn cursed to herself. Lima didn't have an airport because the town was really small so in order to get here by plane they'd have to get off at Cincinnati and drive to Lima. But Quinn's truck is fucking up. "What the fuck you mean you don't know? You're a fucking Mechanic!" Santana scoffed, she wanted to punch this fucker. Earl sighed. "Ma'am I don't know what gave you that idea." Santana's eye twitched. This man had on a uniform from_ Pep Boys_! "**THEN WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A PEP BOYS UNIFORM ON?**!" Earl winced. This woman sort of scared him. And besides is she stupid? He obviously had on a uniform. "Ma'am I'm a mechanic that's why I have on the uniform." Quinn had to hold Santana back.

"_Estúpido hijo de puta de mierda voy a matarte estabas parado! Yo le pegó tan duro que tu madre lo sentirá_!" Santana said as she tried to free herself from Quinn's arms. Earl winced at the Latina's rant. He didn't understand what she said.

"Ma'am I am African-American and I find it extremely offensive to be yelled at in another language." Earl said, returning his brown gaze back to the car. Santana saw red, but a giggle from her daughter was enough to calm her down. Rachel handed Angel to Santana and approached Earl as he worked on the car. She gave him a friendly smile which he returned.

"I'm sorry about my friend, she's cranky." Rachel said with a smile. "But could you tell me how long it would take for you to fix our car?" Her voice was sweet and silky, like honey. Earl tipped his hat and shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe 2."

"2 what? Hours? Days?" Quinn asked.

"Maybe 3."

* * *

"Tiger's here!" Daisy yelled, running towards the door and beckoning for the black haired girl to come. Tiger parked her dad's shiny black Cadillac Escalade. It was big and black and had shiny rims. Daisy chuckled a bit at the giant truck, it seemed as if the car would be used for protection for the President or something. Tiger gently shut the door to her dad's baby and ran towards the house. She was wearing a black and purple _Paramore_ sweatshirt with a Hornets snapback, some black skinny jeans and some blue and purple Vans. The blue eyed girl ran up to Daisy and engulfed her in a hug. Daisy gripped Tiger's hair rather tightly as fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks. Tiger pulled back and kissed her cheeks gently, blue eyes locked with hazel green as she wiped her tears away. "I'm here, I got you." She whispered. Daisy nodded and pulled her friend into the house. Tiger stuffed her keys in her back picket and followed the small blonde. When she got inside she gasped. John was lying face down on the floor while Stephanie, Katy, and Alex were on the floor not far from him. They looked up as Tiger approached. Katy locked eyes with the girl and smiled gently. She really had no problem with the dark haired girl. Tiger returned her smile and kneeled down towards her best friend.

"Okay, I've got my dad's truck it will fit everyone." She said to Katy. Katy nodded. "We should go now before he wakes." Tiger pulled her hat on a little tighter and glanced at Stephanie.

"I'll carry her?" It was more of a question than a demand. Stephanie nodded. Tiger walked over to Alex's left side and tucked one arm under her legs and the other on her lower back. Alex groaned at the sudden contact and opened her pain filled hazel eyes. Tiger smiled tightly at the girl. Alex's eyes struggled to focus and when she saw it was Tiger she gave a lopsided grin. "My knight in shining Skinnies." She whispered playfully. Tiger chuckled and began to head out the door. The other three girls gathered their stuff and were beginning to follow. "You not exactly my type of princess." Tiger said stepping carefully down the steps. Alex gave a painful chuckle. "Fuck you and that's my snapback you ass. You said you lost it." She rasped. Tiger smiled. "There's a difference between lost and too lazy to find something. It's just one of the rare times I clean my room though." Alex smiled once more and closed her eyes, leaning her head against her friend's chest. Tiger glanced behind her and saw the three women closing the door and running towards the overly giant car. Katy chuckled. "Tasha, is this really necessary?" Tiger winced, her parents didn't even call her Tasha.

"Ha, No but my Bentley wouldn't be comfortable for her." She explained as Daisy opened the back seat. Tiger gently set Alex in the car as Stephanie and Daisy piled into the backseat carefully to avoid hurting her any more. Once they were settled Tiger hopped in the driver's side and started the car. The radio suddenly blasted-

_Gotta China bitch, straight from Beijing_  
_Pussy so tight, all she do is scream_  
_Oh, bend it over, make you touch your toes_  
_I like how she merry-go-round round the pole_  
_Pose, ha, open, close._  
_I like when my bitches don-_

She quickly turned it down with a blush. Having some ones parent in the car while playing Tyga was kind off scary. She glanced at Katy who was mouthing the rest of the song. _WTF_. Tiger shuddered and backed out the drive way.

"Okay, where am I going?" She asked once they left their street. Katy bit her lip.

_"Adjacent_."

Tiger glanced at her in surprise. "But why?"

Katy looked at Tiger. "Do you know a woman named Kelly Alexander?" Tiger's eyes widened.

"Married to a black guy? Has a bitchy teenage daughter named Megan?" Yeah, she knows them sadly. She and Megan dated briefly.

Katy nodded smiling at the mention of her niece. She hasn't seen them in years. "Yeah, she's my sister and she's a doctor." Tiger nodded. Of course. They live further down the street from her.

"How come I've never heard of her?" Stephanie said with a pout. Katy sighed. "Married to a black guy." Oh, John doesn't like mixed couples, he believes you should only be intimate with people your own color. Fucking prick. "Oh."

* * *

"Is it fixed yet?" Quinn asked for what seemed like the eighth time. Earl sighed. He really didn't get paid enough for this. "No." Rachel and Brittany were still entertaining the babies while Santana was mentally committing homicide on Earl. Earl seemed to be taking his sweet time.

_I go hard in the muhfuckin paint nigga_  
_Leave you stankin nigga_  
_What the fuck you thinkin nigga_  
_I won't die for this shit or what the fuck I say (Brick Squad)_  
_Front yard broad day with da SK (ba ba ba ba ba ba bow)_  
_See Gucci, that's my mothafuckin nigga_  
_I hang in the Dale with dem hit squad killers_  
_Waka Flocka Flame one hood ass nigga_  
_Ridin real slow bendin corners my nigga_

Rachel gasped and covered Angel's ears as Earl's phone began to ring. The light skinned man pulled his sidekick from his pocket and began talking loudly.

"What's gucci my nigga? Nah, I aint busy. Yeah what happened? **FOREALS BRO**? Nigga you lien'! Yeah, I got time!" Earl said leaning against the truck and flicking his rag over his shoulder. Quinn swore a major blood vessel just exploded in her veins. This fucking idiot was not getting a tip.

* * *

Tiger turned down the street that led into _Lima Heights_ carefully. It was alive with life. People of all races and religions hung around either in groups or by themselves. Barley dressed woman walked up and down the sidewalk waving down cars and flirting with anyone who'd be willing to pay. The ice cream truck zoomed down the street as a bunch of hungry kids yelled after him to stop. Katy laughed, she loved_ Lima Heights_ so many interesting people lived here and they were free an didn't give a fuck about who you were or how much dough you got. Tiger honked at some girls who were walking very slow across the street. They glared at her and gave the fingers which Tiger snickered at and faked like she was going to run them over. They screamed and scurried to the sidewalk. Katy laughed as they began driving again.

"What's the address?"

"_180th and King_." Tiger laughed, that neighborhood was always alive, people never slept. After about 10 minutes Tiger was turning down a street that was heavily populated with people of all ages. They moved out the way as the large black car pulled down the street. Many looked on as if they expected Obama to hop out the car and give Change. "Right here!" Katy yelled as they drove deeper into the streets. This was one of the nicer houses in Adjacent, it was a large two story house with a nice lawn and 2 cars parked in the drive way. A pretty blonde woman stood from the steps as the black truck pulled onto the curb. Tiger eased the truck on the sidewalk and shut it off. Katy quickly removed herself from the truck and ran into the arms of the pretty blonde.

"Oh my gosh Kelly I missed you!" Katy said to her twin. They were almost identical, but Kelly's taller and has brown eyes. Kelly smiled and kissed her fore-head. "I missed you to Katy! Ugh, I'm so glad you put that son of a bitch in his place! I hated him since I first saw him." Kelly fretted. Katy smiled John didn't like Kelly so she hasn't seen her sister in around 17 years. She was glad they were still close.

"So where's the girls?" Kelly's never met Alex, Daisy, or Stephanie. She's seen Tiger beforem for her and her daughter use to have a thing.

"Come on, Alex is in pretty bad shape." Katy said. Kelly frowned and followed worriedly.

"Where's Tyrone?" Katy asked once they made their way back to the truck. Kelly smiled. "He's on a business trip." Kelly said. Katy nodded. Tiger hopped out the driver's seat and made her way over to the back seat. "Hello Tiger!" Kelly said hugging her daughter's exe. "Hi Kell!" Tiger unlocked the backseat with her keys and Stephanie jumped out. She was eager to meet Kelly. Kelly grinned widely at the sight of her niece.

"Oh my gosh! Your just gorgeous hun!" She said giving her a hug. Stephanie smiled. This woman looked a whole lot like her mother. Daisy followed around the car. Kelly's eyes raked over the little blonde. She hurried over and embraced her. "You must be Daisy, I'm Kelly." She said. Daisy hugged back and gave a dazzling smile. "Nice to meet you Kelly."

"Oh, please the pleasures all mine. Now let's help your sister out?" Daisy nodded. Kelly opened the other door and saw the injured girl. Alex was on her side with her head buried in her arms. She was breathing softly so Kelly assumed she was sleeping. Kelly's doctor instincts kicked in immediately. She ran her eyes over the russet haired girl. Due to her labored breathing she concluded that the girl did indeed have bruised, cracked, or broken ribs. She beckoned Tiger over. "Carry her into the house for me please? We have a lot of spare rooms." Tiger nodded. Once Alex was in her arms again they all piled into the house.

"**MEGAN**!" Kelly shrieked.

A beautiful, beautiful black haired girl sauntered down the steps. Her dark hair was long and wavy and reached well past her shoulders. Her skin was light and flawless. Her eyes were a light brown. Megan Alexander wore some very short shorts and a white hoodie. Black Toms adorned her small feet. Megan looked at the women in her house and smiled politely. Her eyes lingered on Alex's limp body a little longer. "Yes mom?" She asked sweetly.

"Help Tiger carry Alex to the room." Kelly instructed, running all over the place. Megan's heart sped up a bit at the mention of Tiger's name. She looked at her blue eyed ex. Tiger had gotten taller. She shivered under the blue eyed stare. Daisy noticed the exchange between the two girls and tilted her head curiously. Tiger followed the brown haired girl upstairs. _Well this is going to be awkward_, she thought.

* * *

"**EARL IS THE FUCKING CAR DONE YET YOU ASSHOLE**!?" Santana yelled at the skinny man about 4 hours after he got off the phone. Earl wiped his mouth. He had just eaten a Big Mac and now he was ready for a nap. "What car?" He asked confused.

Santana scoffed. "The fucking Range Rover you mutherfucker!" He was really pissing her off.

"Oh." He just sat there and played with his phone. Santana was so close to knocking him out.

"**WELL**?"

"What?"

"IS. IT. FINISHED?" She said slowly and pointedly. Earl glanced up.

"Is what finished?"

"**THE MOTHERFUCK RANGE ROVER YOU DUMB BASTARD**"

"Oh yeah, I finished it 4 hours ago."

Santana was dumbfounded. "**WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT TELL US**!"

Earl frowned and stood up. "Do I have to tuck you in at night to?" Earl saw nothing more.

* * *

Kelly came in after Tiger had lied down the injured girl. She had Alex lay on her back while she inspected her. The other women were waiting in the hall patiently. She checked Alex's pupils and her blood pressure. She finally got to her side and gently lifted her shirt up. She gasped, her side was a canvas of black and blue and she had multiple cuts. She looked into the now open Hazel eyes as Alex gave a lopsided grin.  
"Jus..a…sc.r…a..ttch." She murmured. Kelly chuckled,she was a strong girl.

"Alex, this may hurt but I need to inspect your side." Kelly whispered, running her hand over the clammy girl's cheek. Alex nodded a little fearfully and braced herself. Kelly pressed her hand to the girls side lightly but hard enough for where you could inspect the damage. Alex yelped in pain and quickly bit her lip. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. She felt weak, she's never cried before. Kelly felt guilty but she knows this has to be done. Daisy heard Alex's yelp of pain and sniffled. Tiger wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. Megan looked on with interest. Tiger used to look at her like that.. She shook her head and continued to day dream. Kelly ran her fingers over her side again. She felt her fingers dip slightly and Alex cried again. She bit her lip so hard blood dripped down her chin. Kelly frowned. Yep, definitely broken. Kelly gently cleaned Alex's lip and her other cups while applying some cream to her side. This cream was invented by the doctor Cameron Knight. It was like Icy Hot because it would apply either gently coolness of warmth to an injured limb. She gave Alex some medicine to help with the pain. She kissed her fore-head before walking out the door leaving the girl to rest. The girls in the hallways eyes snapped up to her expectantly.  
"Well? Is she okay?" Stephanie asked. Kelly took off her gloves and wiped her hands on a towel.

"She's got a broken rib and some nasty cuts and bruises, but she should make a full recovery." There were sighs of relief. "But wait what about the blood she was spitting up?" Stephanie asked. Kelly smiled. "She bit her tongue." Daisy was nearly limp with relief her sister would be fine. She squeezed Tiger's hand. Megan smiled while Katy hugged her sister. "I knew you were the right person to come to."

"Well, I am an Alexander." Kelly bragged.

Ring.

The doorbell sounded through the house, silencing everyone. "I got it." Kelly said bounding down the stairs. "Wait, can we see her?" Daisy shouted lowly.

"Yes, but be quiet she's sleeping!"

Kelly bounded down the last of the stairs and fixed her hair quickly. She opened the door and saw a pretty Latina woman at the door. The woman smiled at her friend. "Hi Kelly." She said to the blonde doctor. Kelly smiled.

"Hi Ms. Lopez."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER FTW! LOL. For those of you who said Dr. Knight you're not completely wrong but it is indeed Ms. Lopez. Yes, Earl is infuriating but they can't just up and come and be like oh my gosh your my long lost kid lets have a custody battle! No that's bullshit and no fun. Next chapter-….. Eh wait and see. Its very…sad… Oh by the way, i don't really know how to write in spanish but i can speak it. I think Santana said 'you fucking idiot I'm going to hit you so hard your mom will feel it.' Or something like that. LOL i know i fail at spanish. But hey, english is my first. REVIEW!**

**-Cameron**


	10. The Past

**Chapter 10. The Past**

* * *

"Please, come in." Kelly said with a giant grin. Ms. Maria Lopez was one if her closest friends. She lived further north in _Adjacent_ with her younger daughter Susanna. Maria smiled and stepped into the warm house. Kelly closed the door and led the older woman into the living room. She motioned for her to sit. Maria complied and neatly crossed her legs. "Would you like a drink?" Kelly asked the Spanish woman. Maria shook her head. "No thank you." Kelly nodded and sat down across from her.

"So, what's going on Ms. Lopez?"

"Kelly, please. I've told you to call me Maria." She scolded. Kelly chuckled. "Okay, Maria. What's going on?" Maria's smile slid off her face as she fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, I heard from the younger kids that you were bringing in a dead body? I know it's ridiculous to think that, but in Adjacent anything is possible so I came to see what has caused such a stir." Kelly laughed, the children always exaggerated things. Maria looked startled at the sudden outburst. "Ah, no. My sister's um, daughter got into a bit of a skirmish and she asked me to look after her." Kelly explained.

Maria gasped. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's just got a broken rib."

"Adios mio! Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" Because, if they did one, they would ask questions and two, John would surly find them. He'd never think to look in Adjacent. "She's terribly afraid of hospitals." Kelly lied.

Maria bought it though. I mean who wouldn't be scared of hospitals? Kelly saw Maria furrow her graying eyebrows. She knew Maria didn't come here for Alex's well-being. Kelly sighed and made her way over to the older woman and sat onto the coffee table. Maria looked up at her with troubled eyes. "Maria, I know something is wrong. No offense but you would usually stay as far away from a 'dead body' as possible." Maria gave a water-y chuckle and looked into Kelly's kind brown eyes.

"You know me so well, _mi amigo_." Maria said. She crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees. "Well you see, my eldest daughter is coming to town for work and I wanted to see her."

Kelly frowned. She knew Maria had two other kids, but one is dead and the other she never saw before. "Why is that a problem?"

Maria sniffed. "My eldest, Santana is not fond of her family. Her father and I were always gone, I honestly don't even know how old she is. We couldn't make it to her high school graduation, or even her eighteenth birthday party." Kelly gasped.

Maria sniffled again. "But it gets worse. She lived with my mother because we didn't want her to be alone all the time." Tears leaked out of her deep brown eyes. Kelly motioned for her to continue. "She had this friend, a beautiful blonde girl. I think her name is Brittany, they were always very close. Well, closer than normal best friends really. They used to walk together holding pinkies. I never thought anything of it really. Then one day, before Andrew and I had split up, she told my mother she was gay! My mommy didn't take it well, she kicked her out! Kelly she kicked her out! She was only **seventeen**! _Adios mio_, she had nowhere to go!" Maria was hysterical now. Kelly rubbed the older woman's back fighting back her own tears. She couldn't imagine what Santana had gone through.

"W-when I found out, i-it was to late. She had fled Lima with the girl. I hated myself so much, my little girl was disowned by her own grandmother and her own mother didn't even know. Oh, god." Maria sobbed. Kelly hugged her. Soothing her like a mother would do a distressed child. Not that she would know anything about that. "Shh, it will be okay Maria."

"No it won't! My youngest daughter doesn't even know she has another sister! And Santana doesn't even know that her other sister, Natalia, is dead!" Maria cried. Kelly rubbed her back and murmured apologies. She didn't know what she was apologizing for she just felt the need to. Suddenly it hit her, like fucking train.

"Wait, Santana as in Santana Lopez? The Santana Lopez?" Kelly nearly cried in excitement. The Santana Lopez was the most successful female detective in the world! Maria nodded somewhat sadly. "Yes, it's nice to see my baby is doing well." Kelly smiled. She could barley contain her excitement.

"You should talk to her Maria." Kelly said.

Maria looked up with tearful eyes. "She wouldn't want too. She probably hates me."

"Maria, all she wants is a mother. Someone who she could sit down with and be like 'Mommy, guess what?' Someone who would scold her for doing something bad. She wants a mother." Kelly said. Maria cried even harder. Kelly kept whispering comforts into her ear. She felt terrible, she hopes Santana will forgive her mother.

On top of the stairs with her knees pulled to her chest and tears flowing down her rosy cheeks, Daisy sobbed quietly at hearing the older woman's confession. She felt Santana's pain, the pain of not knowing your mother. She sobbed a little harder, Kelly was right everyone needs a mother and right now, she desperately needed hers.

* * *

_Two Days Later…_

Megan walked up the stairs with some snacks in her arms. She had gotten some Arizona and some Skittles for Alex. She knows the tawny haired girl hasn't eaten in the two days she's been here. She must be starving. Her mother had went out to get some groceries and Katy went with her. Daisy was sleeping , Tiger went home two hours ago and Stephanie was outside dancing with the local girls. She found herself at the door and knocked gently.

"Come in." Alex's husky voice filtered through the room. Megan entered with a smile. Alex was sitting up on her phone texting away. She wasn't wearing much, just a tank top and some boy shorts. Alex looked up with energized hazel eyes.

"How do you feel?" Megan asked, handing the Arizona to Alex. Alex smiled "Like a million bucks." She felt much better, but she was still in constant pain when she moved. She opened the Arizona and drank about half of it before stopping and opening the Skittles.

"Arizona and Skittles? I feel bad for eating this knowing that Trayvon couldn't." She said sadly. Poor Trayvon Martin, she hopes Zimmerman will die a horrible death for what he's done. Megan chuckled. "He can eat it all he wants now he's in a better place I guess." She said with a shrug. They talked about random things for a bit. Megan was now sitting across from Alex on the bed. Megan often found herself staring into Alex eyes, she couldn't help it they were gorgeous. She was gorgeous.

"What?" Alex said popping another handful of skittles into her mouth.

"What do you mean what?" Megan asked fiddling with her earrings, something she did when she was nervous or uncomfortable. "Your staring." Alex said, though she was to.

"I'm sorry it's just you have pretty eyes." Megan confessed. Alex smirked. "Thanks."

They talked some more, the sun was now setting.

"So, you and Tiger huh?" Alex said after awhile. She was impressed with her best friend. Megan was a class A, Level 100, hottie. Megan blushed.

"Yeah, we use to date." She admitted.

"What happened?"

Megan shifted uncomfortably. Alex noticed. "Oh, you don't have to tell me." She'll just ask Tiger when she sees her. "Thanks."

**"MEGAN, COME HELP WITH THE GROCERIES**!" Kelly's voice rang through the hallways, probably waking up a damn volcano. Megan sighed. Alex laughes, she doesn't have to help. Broken ribs FTW! Megan stood up and smoothed out her clothes. She gave Alex a mega wat smile. "I'll seeya later Lex." She said.

Alex smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Earl gripped his chin in discomfort. Damn that lady could throw a punch. She knocked him out two day ago and he could still feel it. He glared at her as they all piled into the truck. That HE fixed.

"So how much?" Quinn asked running a hand through her shaggy hair. They had been staying at the Cincinnati Inn for the past two days. Only because Earl had to make minor adjustments to the car so it wouldn't break down again. Earl thought for a second, then decided against it when he gave himself a head-ache. Nope, no thinking. It's too much work. He thought. He furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Um, $200.10" He said holding out his hand.

"**WHAT THE FUCK**?" Santana said, money was no big deal for them but she felt the need to say that. "What happened to 'Pep boys does everything for less?'"

Earl shrugged. "Ma'am that's the price."

Santana raised a hand and he flinched. Jumping about twenty feet back. Santana looked at him weirdly as she scratched her eyebrow. Fucking hood ass chump. Brittany dug into her purse and pulled out two hundreds and a dime. She handed the money to the light skinned man child and smiled. "Here you go. I hope I get to see you sometime on weeknights." She said with a smile. Naya giggles as she bounces the baby on her knees. They all looked at the pretty blonde in confusion. Rachel gently rocked Angel as Quinn and Santana fought over who would drive. Eventually Rachel was in the front seat while Brittany was in the passenger's side with Quinn, Santana and the babies in the backseat. She started the car and pulled out the driveway. Earl glanced up in surprise.

"**WAIT WHERE'S MY TIP**?" He screeched.

Santana stuck her head out the window. "**FUCK YOU YOUR NOT GETTING ONE**!"

Earl gaped. "**YOU CAN'T DO THAT**!"

"**FUCK YOU ELI I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! I'M SANTANA MUTHERFUCKING LOPEZ**!"

The truck turned down the road and began to disappear into the distance.

"**MY NAME IS EARL**!"

* * *

4 hours later, they were awoken by the not so gentle ringing of Santana's iPhone. They were in another hotel because Rachel was tired and no one felt like driving. Quinn groaned in annoyance. Looking for the source of her discomfort she took a pillow and chucked it in the dark haired girl's direction. The soft PLOP of the pillow followed by an angry Hispanic woman was hear.

"The fuck is your problem?" That received a slap on the arm from Brittany. "San, no cursing around the children." Santana rolled her eyes and sat up. Sure enough, it was HER phone yelling at her. She decided to just ignore it. "**SANTANA ANWSER THE GODDAMNED PHONE**" Rachel's demonic voice cut through the air like a knife. She was tired, and irritated. Santana glared at her but quickly averted her gaze from Rachel's. She was sure she saw her eyes glow. She picked up her phone and scanned the screen.

_No fucking way. It can't be._

She felt her heart stop for a second, her eyes watered just at the sight of the number on the screen. She breathed in deeply and ran a hand through her hair. Brittany noticed the change in her girlfriend's demeanor and placed a hand on her back. "Baby, what's wrong?" Quinn and Rachel shot up and looked at the Latina woman who was having an emotional battle.

"What's wrong? Who is it?" Rachel asked getting up and siting down next to her somewhat friend.

Santana swallowed heavily as tears threatened to spill.

"It's my mother."  
_

* * *

**Spencer- That's fucked up leaving another cliffy Cam.**

**Cameron-What? It's a fucking Angsty story it's not lollipos and rainbows.**

**Anways, heres another chapter! Yeah sorry for the lateness im about to start High school! I'm excited! Anyways yada yada yeah I like the Alex and Megan pairing because its hot. Next chapter- Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, it's filled with hot kissing and touching! Um and for those of you who are confused, NO Santana and Brittany aren't married yet! If I said so in recent chapters my bad, but no they aren't married yet. I guess no one really cares for this story much sooo ill still continue. Oh and yes Crazyinlove2 you can call me Camren. IDC REVIEW? No? Okay.**

**-Cameron**


	11. Asswhole

Their eyes widened, the world seemed to stay still to Santana. The voice-Her voice, the one she barley heard in her youth. The one who would tell her she'd be back later and actually didn't come back until the next weekend or something. Santana rubbed her eye with her free hand, she could feel tears waiting to tilt over the edge and drown her in her sorrow. Brittany looked at her girlfriend in worry. She's aware of how her girlfriend's feelings to her family were mixed. She rubbed the Latina's back soothingly, feeling the tense muscles constricting. She glanced at Quinn and Rachel who were eyeing Santana slowly, afraid all hell would break loose. And knowing Santana, once hell broke loose, even the devil would be powerless to stop her.

"_Mija, are you there_?" Maria's voice shook. Her voice filled with unshed tears.

Santana scowled at the name, the Spanish word used by mother's to talk their little girls. The word Santana was not familiar with. She took a deep breath. "What do you want, Maria?"

Maria's eyes watered at the use of her actual name. "_Now Santana, that's no way to talk to your mother_." She scolded, her motherly instincts kicked in.

Santana almost laughed. The nerve of this woman! Now she wants to be a mother! After god knows how long it's been since she's been scolded. Santana snorted. "Funny, didn't think I had one."

That hurt. The damn broke, tears flooded down her cheeks. Her sobs grew a bit louder. Santana was startled, She's never been good when girls cried, she's never been okay when Brittany would cry sometimes when she watched Pretty Little Liars, or when Naya would cry for no reason. She doesn't even like when her neighbor's puppy would cry because she put it outside at night. Sometimes Santana would hop the fence to get the puppy and bring it inside her place because the endless crying would haunt her.

"_I'm so sorry Mija! I'm so fucking sorry! I had no idea what you've been through, I'm so fucking sorry. It haunts me every night, thinking about how lonely you must've been!"_ Maria said, her hands shaking.

"_It haunts me every morning when I wake up alone, without Andrew. How you must feel when you were younger, waking up in an empty house every morning_!"

Santana shivered recalling the memory, where she would wake up alone in the cold house. The only company she had was the stray dog that would always come to her backyard. The German Shepard female that would paw at the door demanding Santana to let her in.

"_How that dog would growl and bark at me and your father every time we came home_."

Santana chuckled darkly. "Dogs bark at strangers."

Maria's heart constricted painfully.

To Santana, that dog was more of a mother to her than Maria had ever been. She ran a hand through her raven-locks, their length had grown much, brushing her elbows a bit. Naya suddenly, started crying, startling Santana. She looks at her daughter, whose the spitting image of her with Brittany's eyes and gentle nature. She's such the opposite to Quinn and Rachel's daughter. Her black hair and sparkling baby blues, to Angel's dark, dark, blonde hair nearly brown and her enticing blue eyes. A trait from Rachel's grandmother, she had blue eyes and brunette hair. She and Naya were the best of friends apart from Angel's monstrous personality, and Naya's gentle nature.

Maria gasped, she was…a grandmother?

"_Mija, what is that_?" She wanted to be sure.

Santana held the phone with her shoulder glided across the room. Her daughter was crying softly, her blue eyes wide. Santana chuckled and grasped her daughter. Naya immediately stopped and stared at her mother with blue eyes filled with adoration. Santana smiled, of course only her daughter would cry for attention.

"_Santana? What is that_?" Maria said.

"My daughter."

Maria gasped, her baby really was all grown up. "_Mija! Who's the lucky man_?"

Maria was appalled surely _HER_ mother didn't scare Santana straight?

Santana rocked her baby gently, her eyes locked with Naya's. She ghosted her fingertips down her daughter's rosy cheeks, admiring the way she looked exactly like her, but Britt had carried her. Magic was truly real.

"Brittany."

The blonde had looked away, she thought maybe Santana wasn't ready to share that kind of info with her mother. Santana tore her brown gaze away from her daughter's and locked them with her lovers. This woman had given her everything. Every fucking thing. She's given her a child, a career, she's given Santana a reason to live. Santana is going to **MARRY** this woman, Santana is going to** RAISE** a child with this woman, Santana will **DIE** with this woman.

"_Mija! I'm so proud of you_!"

Yeah what- wait** WHAT**? Santana widened her eyes, what the fuck? She's proud? Isn't she supposed to be alarmed or some shit.

"What?"

Maria clapped her hands in delight, she was truly happy for her daughter, she was truly happy to be a grandmother! "_I'm so happy for you! What's her name_!?" Maria shot up from her bed and ran into the living room. She didn't know why she did that she just needed to run somewhere.

Santana was still in shock. "Naya, her name is Naya. Naya Maria Pierce-Lopez"

Maria froze. She felt a new wave of tears start to gather, not in anguish, but in complete, uter happiness.

Santana scratched Naya's cheek lightly. The baby grabbed Santana's finger and put it in her mouth. Santana laughed.

"_Mija_…"

"M-mommy…" Santana said the words for the first time since she was 17. Tears leaked out of her smoky brown eyes as she let herself cry freely.

XxXx

After whispering her eldest comforts they began talking about all the things that have happened in their lives. Santana learned she has an 8 year old younger sister, Susanna. Maria learned Naya is five months old.

"So, what's up with Natalia?" Santana asked, she hasn't heard from her sister in years.

Maria's breath caught in her throat. How would she tell Santana? Natalia's been dead for 3 years, and Santana didn't even know. Maria looked up at the picture of Santana and her other sister from when they were younger, Santana's arms were looped around the other girl's neck as she hung from her back. Maria smiled, Natalia loved her younger sister to death, literally…

"_Mija, I have something to tell you_." Maria said slowly.

Santana frowned. _Oh no, what had Nat gotten herself into now_? She chuckled, her sister had always been in trouble.

"Yes, Mommy?" Santana had began calling her that more frequently now. And to Maria it meant the world.

"_It's about Natalia_…"

Santana chuckled. "What did she do now Mommy?"

Maria gulped. Fuck, this is harder than she thought.

"Santana, Natalie isn't with us anymore." She explained hoping she's understand. She didn't.

"_Oh, she moved out? Is she still with Cassandra_?"

Maria sighed, Santana's far to excited to understand what's going on.

"_Santana, Natalia is dead_."

* * *

Alex was frustrated. Deeply, fucking frustrated. But she wasn't mentally frustrated, she was sexually frustrated. She hasn't had sex in over a 2 weeks. She's used to getting some every other night. It sucks when your sex drive is extremely high. Her ribs had gotten less annoying, but they still gave her hell. She took a shower a few minutes ago and her wet hair was making her cold. She rubbed her chin. She didn't like masturbating, it made her feel like she was desperate. Well, she kinda was.

_Fuck! I need to get laid_! She thought, scratching her eyebrow. Maybe she could call one of her hookups? She picked up her phone and scrolled through the contacts.

Fuck! All these bitches either sucked or they annoyed her. She threw her phone on the bed with a huff. . She knows Kelly and Katy went out again to talk so some people at the hospital about Dr. Knight's whereabouts. Daisy hasn't left her room for a while, Stephanie's out with the local girls again and Megan is known for disappearing randomly. She scratches her eyebrow again and toys with the piercing. Katy didn't freak when she found out about her tats or her piercings, in fact she asked where Alex had gotten them. _Katy's really fucking chill_. Alex thought.

She put on some clothes, some Superman boxers, some black skinny's and an open red flannel. She couldn't wear tight shirts yet so she just opted with a bra and no shirt. What? No boys in this house so why should she care. She put her hair up in a bun and exited the room. She still held her side when she walked because sometimes it felt like her ribs would shift against her skin.

She passed Daisy's room and did a double take. She smiled when she saw Daisy's black hair splayed wildly- wait what the fuck? Daisy had blonde hair… She nudged the door open softly and peeked in. What the motherfucking-

She quickly walked out the room with clenched teeth. She was slightly alarmed, and a little hysterical. She knows she's over reacting, but she can't help it. Someone told her to protect her older sister and she damn well will. She'll kill a bitch and a bro if they'd ever hurt her. That includes Tiger and whoever else.

She bounded down the stairs and jumped down the last step. Ow! Fuck! She thought. She continues towards the living room and lays on the couch. Alex grabs the remote and turns on the TV. It's on oxygen from when she and Megan where watching Bad Girl's Club. It was some lady on screen talking.

"_I've decided to put my baby up for adoption_." The girl said. Alex tensed and quickly turned the channel. Some Laker's game exploded from the speakers. She rubbed her eyes just as the door creaked open. Megan Alexander's gorgeous face split into a mega-watt smile at seeing the copper haired girl.

Alex glanced up and gave a lopsided smile. Now her hormones where in full spin. Megan was wearing a two piece Bikini and her long hair was splayed wildly around her shoulders. She had an idea.

"Hey Lex." She said closing the door and walking into the living room.

"Hey." Alex said sitting up.

Megan threw her towel over the back of the couch and stretched. Alex nearly gasped, godamn this girl had BODY. She bit her lip.

Megan walked into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water. Alex watched her slowly as the girl tilted the drink up pressed it to her lips. She nearly fainted when drops of water dripped down her chin and down in between her boo-

"Damn."

Megan looked at her. "What?"

"What?"

"You said something."

"What? No I didn't"

"Yes you did."

"What did I say?"

"I don't know you tell me?" She challenged, taking a step closer to the copper haired girl. Alex smiled and stood up. She was a lot taller than Megan. She was 5'9 while Megan was 5'5. She was a really tall girl in general. She was taller than nearly everyone's she's hooked up with.

"Make me."

Megan stared up into her friend's eyes. They were filled with such, playfulness? She didn't know. She bit her lip. She wants to kiss her so fucking badly.

So she did.

She lifted herself onto her tip-toes and pressed a hard kiss to her lips. Alex was surprised, she closed her eyes and kissed back with full force. Alex wrapped an arm around a slim waist and pressed their bodies together. Alex slid her tongue across Megan's bottom lip as the girl allowed her access. Alex slid her hands down and cupped Megan's butt as Megan pressed herself impossibly closer. Megan's heart skipped a beat as she gripped Alex's neck tightly. Alex removed her lips from Megan's mouth and pressed hot kisses to her neck. Megan gasped, she pulled Alex's hair from it's confinements and it tumbled down her shoulder's in honey waves. She threaded her hands inside the thick curls and pulled.

Alex shuddered, she was a bitch for hair pulling, lip biting, and scratching. She loved rough sex. She suddenly turned them around and pushed Megan down on the couch, she followed. She slipped in between Megan's legs and wrapped them around her waist. Megan smiled into the kiss. Something cold fell on her chest. She glanced down and saw a silver fang-like necklace laying on her chest. It tickled her as Alex kissed different places on her body.

Alex ran her hands up and down her sides and Megan squirmed. Alex smiled, Megan finally noticed Alex wasn't wearing a shirt and her friends smiled down at her. She smiled at the tattoo on Alex's neck, it was a nauctical star, with black and neon green. It made her eyes pop.

"How many tattoos do you even have?" Megan asked breathlessly.

Alex chuckled huskily, "A few. Find them all, you get a prize." She said.

Megan gasped. She was SO turned on. This was all so new to her. She's never been intimate before. She glances down as Alex began working on her chest. Alex's skinny jeans had fallen down a bit and she could clearly see the boxers, gleaming brightly underneath the bright rocker's belt. She found Alex sagging completely sexy.

She could see the beginning of another tattoo near Alex's pelvic lines. She gasped as Alex took of her flannel, she knew Alex was toned, but damn she could see this girl clearly worked out. Her strong shoulder's her long, elegant neck, to the small scar on her collarbone. She could see the thick bandages around her torso. She could see the faint splatter of blood.

Alex dipped her hands underneath Megan's Bikini bottoms. Megan arched her back and Inadvertently hit Alex in the side.

Alex winced. "Egh."

Megan snapped back to her senses, and gently pushed Alex up.

"What? Fuck what's wrong?" Alex said. She was getting deeply annoyed.

Megan sat up. "We can't."

Alex gasped. "Why the hell not?"

"Because your still hurt!"

"So!"

Megan shifted uncomfortably. "And, im kinda…im a virgin."

Alex shrugged. "And?"

Megan looked at her. "I think my virginity is one of the most sacred things, I think I should give it to the one I love."

"Fuck that, c'mon I'll blow your mind." Alex said crawling back over to straddle her. Alex's hormones were starting to get the best of her.

Megan closed her eyes as Alex began kissing her again. She dipped her fingers inside her underwear again.

_SLAP!_

Alex held her burning cheek while looking at the now crying girl in disbelief.

"The fuck?"

"You don't even like me! You just want me for sex!" She said getting up and pushing her away roughly.

"Is that why you and Tiger broke up?"

_Oops. That came out so wrong_.

Alex closed her eyes as another slap came. Blood welled in the scratch under her eyes.

"Fuck you! I fucking never want to talk to you again , Alex!" She said running out the door.

"Wait! Megan!" Alex gave chase, but her foot was asleep from sitting on it and she tumbled to the ground. Aggravating her already injured side. She quickly got up and ran to the door. When she looked outside Megan was gone. She growled and punched the door in fury.

"**_Damniit!"_**

* * *

**Spencer- You are a fucked up person.**

**Cameron-Cool.**

**Spencer- Haha**

**Cameron- Fuck beiber, fuck one direction, fuck Romney. Review? No? Fuck that. Lmaoo**


End file.
